A Freshie's Life
by Addicted2ItAll
Summary: What life can be like as one of Josef Kostantin's Freshie's. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did write this story earlier but didn't like how it was going so deleted it and started again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

What's life like as a Freshie? Well it's not really that different to any other life! _Yeah Right_ I hear a lot of people say, but it is true. I mean yes I do willingly feed a vampire from my wrist or neck, but other than that my life is no different to anyone else's.

Being a Freshie is just my job and nothing else. It sure as hell beats minimum wage serving burgers at some disgusting greasy spoon or standing on a corner in a chicken suit advertising a new car wash. Trust me, been there done that and I never want to go back. Though what a chicken had to do with a car wash I will never understand.

I was recruited to be a freshie my first week of college. I had just moved out to LA from Transylvania, North Carolina (and I have heard all the jokes! I work for a vampire and I come from Transylvania ha ha). I was on my way out of class when I was approached by the T.A of my class saying that there was a job that her boss wanted to offer me. I was bit weary; I mean it came out of nowhere. She must have seen my trepidation, so we went and had a coffee and she explained a few things. I must say that at the time, she did leave a few things out of her little speech.

She explained about the great money and that I would be offered room and bored, plus an excellent health plan. With everything that she said I got more and more interested and was willing to accept the job there and then. Truthfully I didn't even know what the job was, but I didn't care.

I went to an office that night and everything was explained to me in more detail. At first I thought they were joking. I thought that I was on some candid camera show, but the vampire showed me his face and who was I to say that it was fake, when I saw him change right before my eyes.

I freaked out a little. Who wouldn't? Vampires were supposed to be fake. They were something from movie, TV and books. Things like this weren't supposed to be in real life. I ran. I got out of there as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I reached my dorm room and locked myself in. I sat on my bed going over everything in my mind. Weighing up all the pros and cons. I don't think that I slept for 24 hours, but my mind was racing so fast that I don't think that I could have slept no matter how hard I tried.

At 9 o'clock the next night I made my way back to the very office that I had run out of the night before. I stood before the big double doors having a last minute battle with myself in my mind and then I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I entered still unsure of myself.

"Ah Anya, I wasn't sure that I would see you again"

"Yes, sorry about that. I guess that I was a little crazy just running out of here like that"

"Actually I think that you would have been a little crazy if you hadn't have run! It's a lot for someone to take in all at once. It takes a lot of guts for a person to come here in the first place, not really knowing what the job is. It takes even more for that person to come back!"

"I don't think that I have guts, just too much curiosity"

"You know what they say about curiosity!?"

"Luckily I don't like cats then isn't it?" I said with a sly smile.

"So what is it that I can do for you this evening?"

"Well you said last night that for this to really work that both parties have to be comfortable and willing"

"Yes"

"Well I want a trial of sorts. I want you to feed from me"

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. If I don't think that I would be able to handle it then I don't take the job. If for some reason you don't like my blood, then you don't hire me"

"Well that sounds fair to me. I was actually going to call for a snack so you saved me a phone call"

He moved over to me. I felt nervous, very nervous

"Calm down Anya. I am not going to hurt you" he said as he touched my shoulder

His voice and touch was calming. He stood in front of me. He picked up my hand and began inhaling my scent. He slowly inched his way up my arm. As he got closer and closer to my neck I felt so much calmer.

He gently nuzzled my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access. I felt so good at that moment and had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He put his arms around me. One hand was on the back of my head tilting my head into the exact position that he wanted. The other hand was placed carefully onto my lower back. Before I even knew what was going on, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, but as soon as it came, it was quickly gone again. All I felt now was a slight buzz of pleasure.

Not long after it began, it all ended. I felt him pull away and lick the wound on my neck. He sat me down on a sofa and handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Thankyou"

"How do you feel?"

"That certainly wasn't what I expected. Is it like that all the time?"

"Yeah, that's it. Sometimes I do feed from the wrist, but I prefer the neck. I never take too much. Most of the time you would just feel like you do when you give blood"

"If you'll have me, then I think that I will take the job"

"Oh I will definitely have you. I haven't had blood like yours in years. AB negative aren't you"

"Yeah I am. Supposedly it's a rare blood type"

"That it is and one of my favourites. You definitely have the job!"

That was over two years ago that I became a freshie to Josef Kostantin and I have never regretted my decision. I actually think it was the best one I had ever made.

**oOo**

I had continued with college. Actually Josef had insisted on it. College life had become a hell of a lot easier though. No more living in the skeezy dorm rooms with idiots throwing a party at any time of the day or night for stupid reasons like they just opened a new box of tissues or just because it was Wednesday. No more student loans that I would have to pay off until I died. No more having to look for that crappy job just so I could get food. All of that was behind me and I was now living the good life.

Today was the start of my summer vacation. I had just finished my last final for the year and had a feeling that I had done really well. I got some grades back on some papers and had done a hell of a lot better than I originally thought that I would. I was having one of the best days of my life and the only thing I wanted to do was go home and share it with Josef.

Whenever I have a good day or after I have finished my exams, Josef likes to feed off of me. He says that my blood is full of all the hormones and endorphins that just make me extra tasty. So today I was going to be extra good, not only that but I also had my period and even though most men don't even want to know that it exists, vampires find it really good. It makes even more hormones in the blood that just add to the flavour for them. Today I was a triple treat!

**oOo**

When I got in the house it was pretty quiet. I didn't really expect anything else. Josef and the other vampires that lived in the house were probably still sleeping as well as some of the Freshies. All the others were probably still at school or out shopping.

Just as I was about to open the door to the Freshie wing a very cold arm came wrapped around my waist. I jumped a little but I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Josef. You're up early"

"I was awoken by the most intoxicating scent"

"Is that so?"

"That is very so! How about you come with me?"

It wasn't really a question, but it wasn't a command either. He put my bag on the floor by the door, took my hand and led me upstairs.

He must have only just come out of the freezer. Other than the fact that he was still really cold, he was only wearing a pair of black silk sleep pants and there was still a bit of frost in his hair. As I followed him I could see his gorgeous back and all his muscles. He looked like he had been chiselled out of marble.

He led me all the way up to his bedroom. I had never really been up here before. Josef didn't like to be disturbed when he was sleeping in his freezer and the heartbeats of the freshies would be very disturbing. That was one of the reasons that our wing of the house was way over the other end.

Even though Josef slept in a freezer he also had a bed for, well let's just say that not everyone that Josef shared his bed with was of the vampire persuasion.

He laid me carefully down on the bed

"Anya I want to bite you from somewhere kind of special, but for me to do this you have to really relax and try and keep still. One wrong move and you could bleed to death"

"I trust you Josef"

I could feel his thrall begin to wash over me. He hadn't even moved and I was already seriously relaxed. This must have been really special because I had never felt his thrall pull me so deep before. Usually it is just so you don't feel any pain from him feeding and also a bit of pleasure, but this was different. It felt like I was going in for an operation, just before that put you right out. Before you even go into the theatre they give you something to relax. You can see and hear everything going on around you, but you really don't care. You just feel really good.

Josef began to move slowly. He slipped off my shoes and placed them on the floor. He moved slowly up my legs inhaling my scent deeply with every inch he moved. I was almost in a state of euphoria. He carefully moved the hem of my skirt up until he reached just below my panties and stopped. He moved my left leg so that my thigh was lying flat against the bed. He moved my right leg so now it was lying over him. He gently ran his hand over my left inner thigh. I looked down and saw his eyes change to the ice blue and his fangs descend. For a second a wave of nervousness washed over me before his thrall pulled me deeper again.

I felt him bite into my thigh. He held me tight enough that there was no possible way that I could move. With each mouthful that he took I felt him enthralling me more and more. This was the best feeling that I had ever had. I couldn't believe it but it was definitely going to happen. This had never happened before when Josef fed but I was going to have an orgasm.

"Josef I'm going to...going to...OH GOD YES!"

He stopped feeding and licked the wound closed. I couldn't believe it. Never in my two years of working for Josef had I had an orgasm while he was feeding, while anyone was feeding! I was a little embarrassed but also surprised. That had been the best orgasm of my entire life and it didn't involve any type of sexual act!

After closing the bite Josef moved up and lay next to me on the bed. I felt him put his arm over me and then I was out like a light. I would definitely have some questions when I woke up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but some of the original characters and the plot!**

* * *

When I woke-up I felt a little disoriented, but then remembered where I was. It was pitch black outside, I had no idea how long I had been there. I tried to move but felt something heavy and extremely hot across my waist. I moved a little and was able to reach the lamp on the bedside table.

When I looked down I saw that it was Josef's arm that was across my waist and that he was still passed out next to me. It was not a good thing that his arm was so hot. At best a vampire only ever reached room temperature and it felt like Josef was burning up.

I moved again and reached for the phone that was next to the lamp. I pressed the button for the office downstairs and hoped that there was someone there.

"Josef!"

"No, it's Anya. There's something wrong with Josef"

The phone clicked and the next thing I knew Robert was bursting through the bedroom door.

"What happened, what's wrong?"

"He's passed out and it feels like he is burning up"

"How did this happen?"

"Josef fed from me this afternoon and afterwards we both passed out and when I woke-up he was like this"

"What's did you take? What's in your blood?"

"Nothing! I never take anything. I'm not that stupid!"

"Well there must have been something!"

"There is nothing in my blood but what is always naturally there! I had a good today so there may be a few extra endorphins and I have my period so there are some extra hormones, but tother than that there is nothing!"

I was really starting to get pissed! I had been working for Josef for two year, I knew better than to take anything without informing someone first and I would never do anything to hurt Josef!

"What blood type are you?"

"AB negative"

"Where did he feed from?"

"My inner thigh"

Robert sat there for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing. That was not the reaction that I was expecting. I was expecting something, but certainly not that!

"The old fool" Robert said as he calmed down

"Excuse me?"

"Josef has put himself into something similar to a sugar coma. Your blood is naturally rich, but with all the other endorphins and hormones it is twice as rich. Also he took the blood from your femoral artery which is one of the purest richest bloods in your body. He pretty much made a pig of himself!"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah he'll be fine! We just have to get him into his freezer and he can sleep it off. When he wakes up he is going to have a killer headache and feel like he was run over by a truck, but it serves him right! How about you? How are feeling?"

"I feel a bit dizzy, but other than that I am fine"

"Well I'll call Karl and he can move Josef to his freezer and then take you down to your room. I will also call the doctor and get him to come out and give you a check-up just in case you need a transfusion or something"

"Thanks Robert"

"No problem. That's what I am here for!"

I sat on the bed and watched as Karl came in and Robert explained things to him. When Karl picked Josef up, he just shook his head. After putting Josef in his freezer, he came back and picked me up. I always feel so tiny when I am near Karl, he is such a big man, but one of the sweetest people that I have ever met! Most of us Freshies got into the habit of calling him Papa Bear. That's what he reminded us of. Around us Freshies (his cubs) he was sweet and gentle and took care of us, but if you got on his wrong side then the claws (or fangs) would come out!

He gently lay me down on my bed, tucked me in and then patted my head. Mind you a pat on the head from Karl makes you feel like a bobbing head doll. He has such big hands and he is so strong that he doesn't realise that he is squishing your head into your neck!

"Thankyou Papa Bear"

He turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile before leaving. I swear that in the two years that I had been here, I had only ever heard Karl say a maximum of about ten words!

I really felt like going back to sleep, but knew that the doctor would be there any minute. Thankfully I didn't have to wait too long. Thankfully with the money that Josef pays people then they come pretty quickly when they are called. It also helped that the doctor was a vampire and is awake at night anyway.

He gave me a small transfusion and a few vitamin shots and told me that I had to take it easy for the next week, which meant no feedings. I didn't think that anyone would want to feed off me at the moment anyway. After the vitamin shots I am sure that they would tell me that my blood tastes like shit and it would take about a week for them to completely work their way out of my system.

It's weird being a Freshie sometimes. You would think that they would want us to take vitamins to keep our blood healthy, but in fact it is the opposite. They say that unnatural vitamins leave a nasty aftertaste. Josef, as well as many others cannot stand vegetarian blood; they say that it is too bland. We of course have to be healthy, but we just need a well rounded diet and some exercise. We can drink (if we like) but not to excess, the only thing that is never tolerated in Josef's home or in his Freshies are drugs. He is not that type of vampire, nor does he like to associate with them!

**oOo**

I woke-up sometime around noon the next day and went and had a shower. I must have stood there for about five minutes staring at my reflection in the mirror. It was weird to see the bite on my thigh; I was so used to only having them on my neck and wrist. This one also seemed so small compared to the others. Josef always bit in the same place, but could be off by a miniscule amount, so it made the scars a little bigger as time went on, but this one was in a new so it looked so tiny.

I had planned to spend the day enjoying my time away from school, going shopping, catching up with old friends, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I felt like doing absolutely nothing. All I wanted to do was go into hiding for the day and I knew the perfect place to do that!

Josef's home is a labyrinth of hallways and doors. Some places are off limits unless we are asked specifically to go there. One day, not long after I moved in, I was doing a bit of exploring in the places that I was told I was allowed to go. I was looking at some of the art along the walls and must have tripped (I am a bit of a klutz so it was probably on my own foot). I put my hand out to brace myself against the wall, but instead of stopping against the wall, I kept going and fell straight to the floor. It seems that it was a false wall and that it was actually the doorway to a screening room.

It was so beautiful and rather large. The whole back wall was just shelves upon shelves of DVDs, all in alphabetical order. There were sofas and large overstuffed recliners. There was a refrigerator full of sodas. Another wall was a cupboard that when opened was full of candy and microwave popcorn, as well as the microwave. I loved movies, but never got a chance to see many anymore because I was either at school, studying or working. This place was heaven.

That was where I was going to spend my day! Every time that I had been in there before, no one else had ever come in. I was sure that no one else had actually found it yet. I knew that someone must come in there though as it was always clean, the food was always well stocked and every now and then there would be a new DVD.

Over the Christmas vacation I had spent my days in there watching marathon after marathon of movies. I also watched some of the TV shows that Josef had on DVD as well. I spent one day watching nothing but Veronica Mars. I always thought that the guy that played Logan in that looked so much like Josef!

Today though was going to be different. Whenever I wasn't feeling 100 percent I would resort back to my childhood and spend the day watching cartoons. Thankfully Josef had an extensive range of Disney movies. Yep that's right a 400 year old vampire owned movies like BAMBI, THE LITTLE MERMAID and BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, plus so many more. I swear that he owned every Disney movie ever made and new ones were often added to his collection!

I picked out 5 of my favourites, put them in the 5 disc DVD player, grabbed a soda and some peanut M&M's and sat back and relaxed.

**oOo**

I must have been in there for six hours (at least). I had just finished my third movie and been to the bathroom and was just sitting down about to start the fourth one, when the door opened.

Josef walked in wearing a t-shirt and track pants (which was odd to say the least. You hardly ever saw him out of a suit) and looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey Josef" He mustn't have been expecting me because he looked a little startled. The room must have been sound proofed if he didn't hear my heartbeat through the door.

"Anya! Hello. I didn't know that anyone had found this place"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll leave if you like?"

"No don't do that. I'm glad that someone is finally getting some use out of it. I don't get in her as often as I'd like. How did you find it? Not many people do!"

"Actually I found it by accident. I tripped and fell through the door"

"How long ago was that?"

"About two weeks after I moved in!"

"So you've seen my collection of movies?" Just then LILO & STITCH started on the screen and I swear that Josef looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Never pegged you as a Disney fan Josef" I said with a sly smile on my face. "Are you going to use the same excuse that my friend's mother uses and say that you buy them for the kids?"

"Well you are the youngest in the house at the moment and you are watching them!"

"Ah yes, but you didn't know I was watching them!" I said giggling

"Ok you caught me. Big, bad Josef Kostantin likes to watch cartoons. Are you happy now? I don't see what the big deal is. You're an adult and you watch cartoons"

"Yes but as you said you are big bad Josef Kostantin, who happens to be a 400 year old vampire. It's like those guys that are as big as Karl and twice as wide that have tiny little dogs called Schnookums. It's just unexpected"

We sat watching the movie for a while. I still had to laugh a bit that Josef was actually enjoying it. It was so nice to actually be able to sit comfortably and not have to say anything. Josef and I had quite a weird relationship. Most of the other Freshies were like groupies, giggling groupies at that! I on the other hand will talk back to him, joke with him or like now just sit in a comfortable silence.

I looked over and noticed that he was drinking a glass of blood

"Wouldn't fresh be better if you feel like crap?"

"Why, you offering?" He said with his usual smirk

"Ah, no! Doc gave me some vitamin injections" he screwed up his nose "And said no feedings for at least a week"

"Wouldn't want to if you've had vitamins. Nasty aftertaste! Fresh would make me feel better quicker, but then I have to enthral someone and at the moment, I couldn't be bothered"

"Robert explained that you would probably have a nasty hangover"

"Yeah, that's for sure. You've got some great stuff pumping through your veins; I haven't had a rush like that in years!"

"You make me sound like a drug!" I said laughing

"No, more like a 50 year old scotch. They only come around every now and then, but when they do you over-indulge. You may feel like shit in the morning, but in the end it was all worth it!"

"Well I think that is one of the better things that I have been called!"

"So other than what the doc said are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I freaked out a little at first, but after Robert explained everything I was fine. I've just never known you to get that hot before. I mean you've gotten warm after someone has had a heater up in a building or just after a feeding, but last night you were practically burning"

"Like I said, you had a lot going through your blood and towards the end, I think I got a few extra things" Once again there was the smirk! Instantly I knew what he was talking about and my face turned bright red. "No need to get embarrassed!"

"easy for you to say!"

"It was easy yes! What was so embarrassing about it anyway? It wasn't your first orgasm or anything like that was it?" He looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"No it wasn't, but it was the first that I have ever happened from you feeding. It was also my first where not one single stitch of clothing was removed and there wasn't any type of sex"

"I still don't see what the embarrassing part of it was. We both got something out of it. I'm not ashamed that enthralled you that deeply and to be truthful, I actually did it on purpose!"

"Why?"

"I wanted to!"

"That's what really made you pass out last night wasn't it?"

"Yeah your wave of emotion hit me full force and pretty much knocked me out. I was lucky to close the bite before I passed out!"

"WOW!"

"What?"

"Little ol' me knocked out Josef Kostantin and I didn't even have to throw a punch"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. This is way better than the cartoons" then I cracked up laughing

"I'll give you something to laugh about" He pounced on me and began tickling me. With his vampire speed his hands were so fast that I had no chance of batting them away.

"Josef...Please stop...it tickles" It was getting hard to breathe, with all the laughing that I was doing

"Say that it's not funny!"

"Never!"

"Oooh, you little" he continued tickling me "Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Fine...It's not funny!" He let me go and moved back into his seat. I stood up and adjusted my clothes that had twisted around. I inched a little closer to the door and then looked at him and said "It's not funny that the cartoon watching knockout fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book" I laughed and then bolted out the door. I ran as fast as I could, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good. He was a vampire; he could catch up with me easily. I must have shocked him a little because he didn't get me until I reached the living room upstairs. He grabbed hold of my waist, spun me around and we fell to the floor, thankfully landing on the soft rug. He pinned me to the floor and glared at me, I could tell that he wasn't angry though.

"You think you are so funny!"

"Yep" I laughed

"You are so annoying!" he chuckled

"Thankyou"

He moved closer to me and whispered "It wasn't meant to be a compliment" he inched closer and closer. I was positive that he was going to kiss me. Just as his lips were about to touch mine someone cleared their throat. Josef looked up and I tilted my head back to see Karl standing above us.

"Hello Papa Bear"

Josef got up and pulled me up with him. Karl just looked at us and raised an eyebrow. He looked over at me.

"Louisa sent me. Your dinner is ready!"

"Thankyou" I walked away towards the dining room. Just as I was about to turn the corner I looked back at Josef and poked my tongue out. He just laughed and shook his head.

Even I felt like crap when I woke-up earlier, right now I felt like I was floating on cloud nine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight**

**A/N Thankyou for your reviews!**

* * *

Three days later I was feeling so much better and finally decided to take advantage of my summer. I also wanted to get what happened with Josef off of my mind. For those three days all I could think about was that he had almost kissed me. If Karl hadn't have interrupted, he would have kissed me. Things with Josef had definitely changed recently and I still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. For now all I could do was put it to the back of my mind and see how things play out!

**oOo**

I got up and had a shower and dressed in a bikini and wrapped my sarong around my waist. I was going to spend the morning by the pool, listening to my iPod and then that afternoon I was going to go shopping with some of the other girls. I went out to the kitchen and found Louisa bustling about.

Louisa was the house manager. She pretty much took care of us Freshies and most of the domestic things around the house. She was the mother hen of the house and all of us went to her with our problems. Years ago she had actually been a Freshie herself, but instead of leaving she stayed on and took care of everything. She takes care of all of us, including Josef and she also insists that all us Freshies sit down for dinner together. She says that it is to make sure that we all have at least one decent meal everyday and that we make the house as much of a family environment as possible. Not only was she one of the loveliest people that you could ever meet, but she is also one of my most favourite people in the entire world.

"Morning Louisa"

"Oh good morning Anya. How are you today?"

"I'm great thanks"

"Now you're positive? You don't need me to call the doctor or anything do you?" Louisa always fretted when one of us was out of commission for a while.

"No, I am really feeling great. There's no need to worry"

"I always worry about you girls. Now, would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I was going to have some cereal"

"Well I went shopping yesterday so there should be a new box in the pantry"

"Thankyou"

Ok so I have to admit that my passion for cartoons is not the only thing that I kept from my childhood. For as long as I can remember, whenever I had cereal for breakfast, I always had Fruit Loops. It was something that my father and I use to share, when he was alive. My mother would have to be at work early some morning and on those mornings it was up to my father to get my breakfast ready. Every time he would make me Fruit Loops. I know that he probably only did it because it was the easiest thing to make, but they still became special to me!

I was sitting at the breakfast bench eating my breakfast, flipping through a magazine and occasionally talking to Louisa about random things, when this girl came strutting into the kitchen. I had heard a rumour around the house about a new Freshie and I was guessing that this was her.

Recently a vampire had opened an agency of sorts for Freshies. They were hired out on either a permanent or temporary basis. Josef didn't really have any use for an agency as he preferred to find his own girls, but as a favour to the vampire that ran the agency, Josef had decided to give them a go. Josef was one of the oldest and most influential vampires in all of LA and probably America, getting him to like your product was the best advertisement that that anyone could have.

My first impression of her was that she was a bitch, but I would give her a go, sometimes I can be wrong. I also noticed her age. She looked to be about 25, which meant that even if she was good, she wouldn't be around for that long. All of us were retired at around age 25. Not only was our blood really beginning to age, but feeding a vampire after a certain age could also do some serious damage to our bodies.

She walked straight up to Louisa and gave her a breakfast order, like Louisa was a waitress at a diner. Louisa just rolled her eyes and went and made the breakfast, muttering a few things to herself. The girl just sat at the opposite end of the breakfast bench and read a magazine while she waited. Every few minutes she would look my way and give me some kind of look. It was getting to me a little. I felt like an animal at the zoo. I had to say something.

"Hi, I'm Anya; you must be the new girl?"

"I may be new to this place but I must say that I have a little more experience than you" she replied in a snotty tone

"Uh, Ok then!" I looked over at Louisa with a questioning look; she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. I just went back to my breakfast and my magazine.

"Do you really think that, that is appropriate?" I looked up to see the new girl giving me a look of disgust

"Excuse me?"

"Your outfit! Do you really think that it is appropriate?"

Yes I may have been wearing only a bikini and a sarong, but I was going out to the pool. What was I supposed to wear? I looked over at what she was wearing and was surprised again. She looked like a hooker and not a good one. She had on a very tight, sparkly blue dress. It looked like something out of the very bad 80's club scene. I was just about to answer when someone spoke from the door to the kitchen.

"Actually I think that she looks great"

Josef came in looking a hell of a lot better than he looked the other day. He gave Louisa a peck on the cheek, then came over and sat next to me, doing the same.

"Morning Josef. You're up late"

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning" We all looked over at the new girl. She had to be kidding right?

"I'm a vampire my dear. That usually means that I sleep during the day"

"Oh yes I knew that of course" she said with a fake laugh. I just rolled my eyes. Yet another idiot groupie!

Josef just went back to our conversation. "I had an early morning meeting and I just got home. Just going to have a snack and then hit the freezer"

"Everything in the fridge is fresh Josef" Louisa said "I cleaned it out last night and had it re-stocked. Is there anything in particular that you wanted?"

"I'll just have a little O, thankyou Louisa" She handed him the glass. He took a large mouthful and then grimaced a little

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know! Are you sure this is fresh?"

"I'm positive. All the girls, except Anya here donated last night. It can't be bad already!"

"I don't think that it is bad but it sure isn't good. I think maybe you should throw that lot away and could you go through your records later and see who's blood it is"

"Do you want the name now?"

"No tonight will be fine!"

"Do you want me to get you another glass of blood?"

"Yes please"

As Louisa walked away I could see that Josef still had that horrible taste in his mouth

"Do you want some Fruit Loops?"

"What for? I can't taste them"

"Maybe it will clear your palette though"

"It's worth a try"

I lifted a spoonful of my cereal into his mouth. Just as they went into his mouth the new girl squeaked a little. Both Josef and I looked over at her to see what her problem was now.

"Is there something the matter?" I asked with plenty of disdain in my voice. My first impression of this girl seemed to be right.

"You have been eating off of that spoon"

"And?"

"And, it will have your germs all over it and you just put it into his mouth"

"So?"

"So, he will now have your germs"

I turned my head away from her and bit my lip, trying not to laugh. This girl could seriously not be this stupid. I could see that Josef was trying to hold back a laugh as well. He decided though to speak through it instead of hiding it.

"I am a 400 year old Vampire that drinks blood from her neck and wrists"

"And other places" I mumbled, knowing that Josef would have heard me. I looked at him and saw a slight twinkle in his eye and a small smile.

"I am sure that a few germs on a spoon are not going to harm me"

"Hmm, yes well!"

"Who are you anyway?"

I snorted a little, still trying to hold a laugh in. The look on this girls face was priceless; it was also making it difficult not to laugh. She'd thought that she was so important and with just 4 little words, Josef had completely knocked her down.

"I'm Vanessa. I was hired from the agency"

"Oh right, you're the girl that Stephen sent over. Yeah well nice to meet you!"

I decided to change the subject. This girl was not going to get whatever she was looking for and eventually Josef was going to get pissed.

"So did the Fruit Loops work?"

"Yes. I could actually taste a small amount of sweetness. How sweet are they?"

"Just a little!"

"Just a little? If I can taste them, then they are seriously sweet"

"Just makes my blood all the more sweeter for you my dear" I said in my best Big Bad Wolf voice.

He came over and nuzzled my neck "Mmmm, no wonder you are so intoxicating". I giggled. Just then someone came over and smacked upside the head. we both turned to see Louisa standing there with a bit of an angry look on her face.

"Leave her alone, she still has four more days" she thrust a glass of blood at Josef and handed me a bottle of water. "Now Josef, drink that and off to the freezer with you; And Anya take the water and go sit by the pool like it looks like you were planning to do"

Both of us just nodded our head. We knew better than to go against Louisa when she was in her protective mother hen mode. It was still funny to see Josef like that though. It was like he was a teenager that had been caught by the girl's mother, making out with her daughter! I picked up my water and left. As I looked back I saw Josef quickly down his glass of blood and leave. That really had me laughing!

**oOo**

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of one of Josef's SUV's. When there was a bunch of us going shopping, we always took the bigger cars. It fit more of us, as well as more room for shopping.

"So have any of you met the new girl?" One of the new girls asked

"Yeah I met her this morning. She's lovely!" I answered sarcastically

"I saw her just before we were about to leave. She was just sitting in her room doing nothing. I invited her along and she just gave me a filthy look"

"Aren't we supposed to have a life; otherwise our blood tastes like crap?"

"That's what I heard!"

"Speaking of lives, I heard that our little Anya here has such a good life that she knocked Josef out" Kate said. Kate was a good friend. She was 23 and except for the new girl was the oldest of all of us. She was also a legacy, which meant that her mother and her grandmother were also Freshies. It could have even gone back further generations. She had the most experience out of all of us. In her family, being a Freshie was something that the girls strived to be.

"Really?" the other two asked. They looked at me with glee on their faces

"What?"

"Come on, tell us"

"I'm not going to give you lot the sordid details"

"Oooh so their sordid" Lisa asked. Lisa and I were hired at around the same time. We learned the ropes together. She can be a little ditzy sometimes, but hers is the funny kind of ditzy. She just comes out with things at the weirdest times.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed. "No they are not sordid. There was just a bit too much in my blood and Josef over did it"

"Well I called both my mother and my grandmother and neither could remember Josef passing out before. It must have been some good stuff"

"He said that I was like a 50 year old scotch"

"And we all know how much Josef likes his scotch!"

"So where did he bite you?"

"The room or the place on my body?"

"Both!"

"He took me to his bedroom and he bit me on my inner thigh"

Kate pulled the car over and all three girls just sat staring at me

"What?"

"You went to his bedroom?"

"Yeah"

"So were the other rumours true?"

"What other rumours?"

"That Karl caught you two making out?"

"How did you hear that? Karl doesn't speak!"

"Oh My God, it's true?!"

"No it's not true. We were mucking around and he was leaning in pretty close. I think that if Karl hadn't have interrupted that he would have kissed me, but we certainly weren't making out"

"That is so cool"

By now Kate had turned back onto the road "Come on guys, it was inevitable!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on sweetie. You get away with saying a lot of things to Josef, that if we said we would be out on our ass. He's had a soft spot for you since the first day he met you"

"Well I'm not sure about that!"

All the other girls snorted.

"Damn here I was hoping to get some juicy, sordid details!"

"Jeez what is it with you and the sordid details today Lisa. Not getting any?"

"Let's just say that my rabbit is getting one hell of a work out!"

We all cracked up laughing. That was pretty much how we spent the rest of the afternoon. We walked around shopping and making each other laugh. That was one of the main reasons that I loved these girls, we could always make each other laugh. The four of us were the closest out of all of us and I loved it. I never really had much of a family when I was growing up and I felt like I was making up for it now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight**

* * *

Being out with the girls the other day got me thinking about my family and how much I really missed out on. You see my parents were killed in a car accident when I was 9 and I was sent to live with my Aunt, her husband and her two kids. When we use to visit them I thought that they were so cool. I always thought that my Aunt was so sweet and just like my Mum, but oh how wrong I was!

From my very first day there, I was made to believe that I was a burden that they did not want. They gave me a room in the attic, which actually meant that they moved some boxes enough to fit my bed that had been brought from my parent's home. Thankfully I could bring my things from my parent's house otherwise I don't think that I would have had anything at all, including clothes. My Aunt and her family certainly weren't going to give me anything.

By the time I was 12 I had truly accepted my life as it was. I had moved everything in the attic around and had made a really nice room for myself. The attic was the size of the entire house, so truthfully I had the biggest room. I moved all the boxes against a far wall and left the rest of the space for me. If anyone had ever come up there I was sure that I would have been moved out and given a smaller room. There was no way that I would be given anything good.

12 was also the age that I got my first job. Actually my first few jobs. My lovely family informed me that now that I was old enough, I could earn my own money and pay for things like clothes and food at school. I got a paper route in the mornings, I was a babysitter, I worked at an animal shelter cleaning out the stalls and was a delivery girl for the local grocery store.

If my Aunt wasn't going to pay for things as simple as clothes and food, then there was no way that she was going to pay for college. From my first pay check 10 percent went into savings. Until I was old enough to open a bank account by myself my savings was a jar in my underwear drawer. Thankfully as I got older the jobs got a little better and the pay checks got a little bigger.

In all this time I still had to study. Time management became a priority. I was determined to get good enough grades to get into a good college far away and leave this hell hole behind me. Of course I went to a public school while my oh so lovely cousins (NOT) went to a prestigious private school, but again I didn't care. I was still making better grades than both of them combined. I was determined to be a writer. I loved to read as the stories took me to worlds where I could be anyone and do anything. Books were my escape from reality.

The day that I got my acceptance letter to UCLA was the day I began packing. It was going to be hard to move away from North Carolina, my parents were buried here and I did have happy memories with them, but they always wanted the best for me and the best thing was to leave and go to college.

I didn't really even bring that much with me when I left. I took all my clothes and some things that had belonged to my parents, but everything else I either threw away or sold. I was going to need as much money as possible and that was going to help me. I also knew that once I left, I wanted absolutely no reason to have to go back.

My life in Transylvania North Carolina was over and done with!

**oOo**

What Kate had said the other day was really playing on my mind? Did Josef treat me differently? Did I get away with more than the others did? I mean I knew that I could talk to Josef differently than some or most of the others, but I always thought that he had some kind of special relationship with all of the girls in one way or another! What was so special about me?

**oOo**

I was sitting by the pool with Kate and Lisa when the new girl approached us. None of us had really talked to her. Lisa, the ever bubbly one tried to talk to her, but for the most part she didn't answer. She didn't even join us for dinner. Louisa had tried countless times, but she never came so Louisa just gave up. Truthfully I think that Kate, Lisa and I were all a little surprised to see her out of her room.

"Excuse me?" she said looking right at me

"Uh, Hi"

"I think that you should be ashamed of yourself!" Where the hell did this get girl get off? The first time she speaks to me she tells me that my outfit is inappropriate and now she is telling me that I should be ashamed of myself. She was really pissing me off!

"Excuse me!? What do I have that I should be so ashamed of?"

"That...That thing!" she said as she pointed to my left leg

"It's my left leg. You have one; they have one" I pointed to Kate and Lisa "Why should my leg be so shameful?"

"I am not talking about your leg, you stupid girl, I am talking about that mark on your leg"

"It's a bite mark and again all of us here have at least one!"

"Yes but that mark means that you are working for another vampire and that is what is so shameful. You are pretty much a slut and you are displaying it for all the world to see!"

"Oh that is it" I stood up and went with her toe to toe "Now listen hear you psycho bitch, I am so sick of all your bullshit. All of us have tired to be nothing but nice to you and all you do is ignore us or come at us with slanderous comments. In all the time that I have worked for Josef I have never once fed anyone outside of this household and I am not about to start now!"

"Then where did that mark come from, if you are so innocent?"

"For your information, it came from Josef!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"Excu..."

"I was cut off by Louisa calling us from the door"

"Anya and umm..."

"Vanessa"

"Yes. Josef would like to see you in his office!"

Vanessa gave me a triumphant look. I just snorted, grabbed my sarong and stormed inside. This girl had truly pissed me off and that wasn't an easy thing to do. I was the type of person that usually just went with the flow, but she had pressed all the wrong buttons!

I stormed upstairs and straight into Josef's office. The door was already open which meant that he expected us to go right in, but I doubt that he meant with the type of force that I used coming through the door.

Josef was leaning on the edge of his desk talking to someone in one of the chairs facing his desk. I stormed up and sat on the desk next to him.

"Whoa, Hello there"

"Yeah, Hi"

"What's the matter?"

"That chick is just so god damned infuriating!"

"You need to calm down"

"I don't think that I can"

"Did you get the doctors all clear yet?"

"Yeah yesterday"

"Here give me your wrist"

I stuck my arm out, but kept staring at the door. Slowly I could feel Josef's thrall come over me and begin to calm me. It felt like he was pulling all the anger out of me. He carefully bit into my wrist and took a small amount of blood, then licked the wound close and put my arm back in my lap. I leaned my head over and put it on his shoulder.

"You feel better?"

"Yes, thankyou"

After I came out of my angry haze I saw that Josef's guest was none other than Mick St.John. Vampire, P.I, long time friend of Josef's and all around nice guy. Rumour had it that he was practically dating a human. She was a reporter for an internet news station called Buzz Wire. Her name was Beth Turner. I had seen quite a few of her stories and they were really good. She really liked to dig deep into the story.

"Oh, Hello Mick"

He gave a chuckle "Hello Anya. Not having a good day?"

"I was, until earlier"

Just then Vanessa knocked on the door. What had taken her so long? Everyone knows that when Josef calls, you go straight away. I looked at her and notice that she had changed her outfit. As she walked further into the room I got hit with the most nauseating smell. It was like she had soaked herself in perfume. If the smell was strong for me, then I would have to think what it would be like for Josef and Mick. As I was thinking that Mick got up, went behind Josef's desk and opened the window. Josef stood up, bringing me with him. He moved us around the desk, sat me in his chair and then stood with Mick by the window.

"Vanessa, is it?"

"Yes"

"Thankyou for joining us" Josef said a little sarcastically. He was pissed that she hadn't come straight away

"Oh you're welcome" She gave me a look that said _'You're in trouble'. _If only she knew.

"So it has come to my attention that you have a problem with our little Anya here"

"I just don't think that it is very professional of her to be working for you and feeding other vampires, especially from such an intimate place"

"If you are talking about the bite on her thigh then I gave her that, not that I feel I should have to explain myself to you"

"Then why haven't I been bitten there. I am definitely more beautiful than her"

I just looked at her with wide eyes and was about to say something when Josef spoke again

"My dear beauty is in the eye of the beholder and as you said the bite was in an intimate place. Feeding from someone in such a place needs some kind of connection. Anya has been with me for two years, we have had many conversations, I have fed from her countless times. You on the other hand have only been here for a little over a week, I have spoken to you once and I have never fed from you. Now please tell me, do you think that there is some kind of connection there?"

"No I guess not!"

"I'm sorry to say that I am going to have to let you go"

"Just because of an argument"

"No but that was the final straw. Anya dear will you pass me that blue file there on the desk"

"You kept a file on me?"

"I'm a business man; I keep files on everyone that I associate with! Now it says here that you have refused to feed both Robert and Ryder"

"I am your Freshie, why should I feed them"

"Anya, please explain"

"In this house Freshies are to feed any vampire that asks. You are only to refuse if you are out of commission. Just because Josef hires us, does not mean that we are not here for anyone else!"

"Have you ever refused anyone?"

"Yes once"

"Well there you go!"

"There were special circumstances to that. I had just finished my mid-terms and Robert caught me as I was coming in the door. He didn't specifically want me, I was just convenient! I explained everything to him and he understood"

"But you still refused him!"

"What Anya is failing to mention is that it is well known in this house that her blood after she finishes her exams is mine. She had good reason to refuse, you did not! It has also come to light that you have a few unsavoury things in your blood. It seems that the blood that I had the other morning when I met you in the kitchen was yours. Can you please tell us what you are taking?"

"I take a bunch of different vitamins, natural supplements and I am also on the pill"

"Anya"

"We never take any type of vitamin unless administered by the doctor and then we inform someone and usually take ourselves out of commission until it has had time to work through our system. We especially do not take the pill. They are artificial female hormones and we live in a household that consists of male vampires. You do not want a male vampire with breasts and PMS! May I also say that you don't have a life? We hardly ever see you out of your bedroom"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Living life is actually what gives our blood flavour. Our emotions come out in our blood and make us taste different every time. Our blood with no emotions is like a basic piece of chicken, it may taste alright but there isn't much flavour. Our emotions are the seasoning that is added to that. You also don't interact with any of us. In this house we are pretty much a family, and you not joining us for dinner is pretty much saying that you think you are too good to eat with any of us"

"There are a few other things that I have here as well." Josef added "You treat Louisa as your own personal chef and maid. As Anya said, you do not interact with the others. Your appearance and scent is a little more than desired and lastly, when you did actually leave the house for a short time the other day you took the Ferrari!"

Both Mick and I gasped at the last one. How could she? She just stood there and looked at me for an explanation.

"You NEVER touch the Ferrari. Take any car in the garage, geez take the limo, but NEVER EVER touch the Ferrari. That is Josef's pride and joy, his baby; no one drives it but him. If he invites you, be a passenger but other than that don't even go near it! As for Louisa, she is no one's chef or maid! She makes us all dinner, but that is her choice and her way of keeping the family connected. If she offers to make you breakfast, then by all means take her up on it, especially her chocolate chip pancakes with honeycomb butter, but other than it is preferred that you make your own. We do our own washing as there are too many of us for her to keep track of whose clothes are whose. If you use a dish, rinse it and put it in the dishwasher. There are a couple of us that help her with the dishes after dinner as well. As for your appearance we are Freshie's, not hookers. As longas there is access to your neck and wrist you do not have to dress in such revealing clothing. Yes I know that I am saying this to you wearing only a bikini and a sarong, but I was by the pool. With your scent, they are vampires. At the moment your perfume is somewhat overwhelming for me, now times that by about 20 and you may be close to what it is like for them. You use only lightly scented soaps, deodorants and perfumes. When spraying your perfume use the old saying _Spray, Delay and Walk Away_. That way is mists over you and you get a light scent. It also stays away from your skin where they will be feeding from!"

"I hope you will take these things to mind for your next position. Please go and pack your things. Karl will escort you wherever you need to go"

She walked away with her head down. I guess some of the things that were said to her were a little harsh, but they were things that you have to do in this line of work. As soon as she left the room, I spun the chair around and stuck my head out the window to get some fresh air. Josef and Mick were right beside me. Neither of them needed to breathe but that smell was just so damned overpowering. Josef reached over to the phone and called Louisa.

As soon as she came through the door, she scrunched up her nose "What stinks?"

We just laughed "Louisa would you please air this room out and make sure that the smell doesn't reach anywhere else in the house. Also Vanessa will be leaving us today, please have her room cleaned and I think also aired. Also could have Robert revoke all her security passes. After I have a shower, I think that I will go to the office for a while and let this place clear"

"Sure thing Josef"

We all walked out of the room

"Well I'm going to go home and shower, maybe two or three times. It was nice seeing you again Anya"

"You too Mick. Bye"

After he left I just looked at Josef "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"Fighting by the pool. She just got me so mad! You know that I only work for you, right?"

"Hey, I never had any doubts" he ran his thumb down my cheek "You don't have to worry about things like that" He leaned in again like he was going to kiss me. He stopped and scrunched his nose up.

"I smell, don't I?"

"A little yeah, geez that smell got everywhere!"

"I think that I am going to follow Mick's lead and go and shower two or three times. I'll see you later Josef"

"Bye Anya"

I walked away a little deflated. I positive that he was going to kiss me that time, but yet again something stopped us. Was he ever going to kiss me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight**

**A/N Thankyou for all your reviews.**

* * *

I had been walking around the house on such a high for the past few days on such a high. Not only was I positive that Josef was going to kiss me that day, but it was also coming up to my 21st birthday. That is a pretty impressive milestone, if I do say so myself!

Birthdays in this house were always a big deal, well to us Freshies anyway. I guess when you reach Josef's age you stop counting years and start looking at centuries. After my parents died no one really celebrated my birthday that was until I moved in here. Louisa made sure that each of us celebrated our birthdays in one way or another and always made sure that we at least had a special dinner and cake.

This year was going to be a pretty big deal. We were going to have a nice dinner at home and then all of us are going to a new club that is opening that night. When I say all of us, I mean all of us. All of the Freshies, Josef, Robert, Karl, Ryder and we had even talked Louisa into coming.

**oOo**

I skipped into the kitchen a few days before my birthday, on a bit of a buzz. I was feeling so good, that nothing was ever going to be able to bring me down. How wrong I was.

"Oh there you are Anya; Josef has been looking for you"

"I was out shopping. Is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure! There is someone here to see you"

"Someone to see me?"

"Yes. They are up with Josef in his office, he asked me to send you straight up when you got home"

"Ok, thankyou Louisa"

I wondered who could be here to see me. I never have any visitors. None of my friends from school even know where I live.

As I walked into the office, I saw Josef sitting behind his desk talking with an older man in front of him.

"Anya, there you are"

"Sorry, I was out shopping; I didn't know that I had a guest"

"I believe that is my fault Miss Kekai. I should have phoned ahead, but was out this way seeing another client"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Jeffery Standish from Standish, Banks and Curt. I was your parent's lawyer as well as their friend. You and I did meet once before, but you were young, so I understand you not remembering me. I am here to discuss your plans for the rest of your inheritance as well as your trust fund"

"I'm sorry my what? What do you mean the rest of my inheritance? I never received any type of inheritance"

"Miss Kekai..."

"Please call me Anya"

"Anya, since your parents passed away you have been receiving a weekly allowance. This money was to help you with whatever you needed. When you went to college you were also given a larger amount to pay for all of your college education"

"Mr Standish, I have never received any type of allowance. Since the time I was 12 years old, I have paid for everything myself. College was paid for by a partial scholarship and numerous student loans"

"This is very confusing. It says here that all cheques were made out to a Mrs Jennifer Clark"

"That's my Aunt"

"Yes the cheques were made to here until you became of age, but when you did we were told that it was just convenient to keep making the cheques out to her. So are you saying that you never received any of this money?"

"I sure as hell didn't"

"Anya" Josef warned

"I'm sorry Mr Standish, but this is just a little hard to take in"

"That's quite alright Anya, I understand. For now you will receive your inheritance as well as your trust fund. We will also look into everything else. I am sorry to be the barer of bad new; I was hoping that it would be the other way around. We will be in touch with you as soon as possible"

"Thankyou Mr Standish"

"Anya, it has always bothered us why you chose to live with your Aunt. I was friends with your father, I was positive that you would have gone to live with his mother"

"My Grandmother passed away a few days after my parents"

"Anya, your Grandmother is very much alive. I spoke to her myself last week"

I sat there stunned. This day was getting weirder and weirder. Why was I told that my grandmother was dead? I couldn't move or say anything. I heard Josef speaking and Mr Standish answering, but I couldn't say anything myself.

"Thankyou Mr Standish, we will wait for your call" Josef said

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She will be fine; I just think she needs some time to process everything"

"Yes, that was a lot of information. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Koston"

"You too Mr Standish, Louisa will show you out"

I heard the door close and Josef came to stand in front of me. He knelt down, put his hands on mine and just waited.

"Josef, I think I need to be by myself for a while. I need to go through everything"

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine!" I said with a fake smile. I knew he knew it was fake. At the moment I didn't care.

**oOo**

I don't know how long I had been in the screening room. I had needed to get away from everyone, but didn't think that I was of the right mind to drive anywhere and didn't want to have to be around other people.

"I thought that I would find you in here" I looked up to see Josef standing over me "Louisa said that you didn't come to dinner and that she hadn't seen you all afternoon"

"I didn't even know what time is was"

"Are you ok?"

"Not really! I knew that they didn't like me, they made that glaringly obvious, but I never knew that they went this far"

"You never had any idea what they were doing?"

"Not a clue, but it looks like they did! I wondered after my parents died why I went to live with my Aunt and her family, we saw them every now and then, but we weren't in as much contact with them as were with my Grandmother. They told me that when she found out about my parents that she had a heart attack and died, god only knows what they told her. Looking back on things now, I should have known that things were off. I mean my Uncle was a shoe salesman and my Aunt didn't work, but their kids went to a private school, they drove new cars and went on heaps of vacations. I guess that they were using my money to fund their lifestyle"

"Do you want and try to get the money back?"

"What would be the point? I promised myself when I left there that I was never going to go back or see them again. They made my life a living hell and to try and get all that money back would just bring them into my life again. I would love to see my Grandmother again though. Wasn't she beautiful" I handed Josef a picture I had been looking at. "She was, is Hawaiian. Hers and my grandfather's families went back for generations. My father was the first to marry a mainland girl"

"Were his parents angry about that?"

"Not at all. My mother had gone to Hawaii for the summer between high school and college. She met my father and fell in love. When the summer ended they parted ways, but my father missed her too much and followed her to North Carolina. Two months later they were married, nine months after that I was born"

"Wow they worked fast!"

"The wedding would have been sooner, but it took some time to plan. Did you ever see the Elvis movie, Blue Hawaii?"

"Yes, of course. I think I have it on the shelf"

"Well that's the wedding that my parents had." I handed him some more photos "They said that their romance started in Hawaii so they wanted their happy day there as well. I was even born over there"

"How come you don't have a more Hawaiian name?"

"That was Mum. She was a huge ABBA fan and named me Anyetta after the blonde, she just spelled it differently so that it wasn't mispronounced, but my two middle names are definitely Hawaiian"

"Two middle names?"

"Yeah! You were a nobleman, weren't you? You would have had one or two names"

"Yes, but it was common practice back then to be named after your ancestors, it kind of died out a bit"

"Well my father got to pick my middle name and he couldn't decide which one, so he went with both"

"So what is your full name?"

"Anyetta Aolani Mililani Kekai"

"Wow, that's a mouthful"

"Tell me about it! Try having to fit that on a piece of paper when you are learning to write your full name at school. I thought that you would have known all this. Like you said, you keep forms on everyone!"

"Oh I did, I just thought that it would make you feel better, if you could talk about it"

"It does, thankyou"

"Are you sure that you don't want to get this money back?"

"I'm not really sure, but there is something else and I am positive that my Aunt has it"

"What?"

"On her 21st birthday my mother was given a locket by her mother. It was one that was passed down through each generation, from eldest daughter to eldest daughter. My mother never took it off, look" I showed him a picture of my Mum, with the locket around her neck. "After the accident, I went through my mother's things to try and find it, but it wasn't there. I thought that maybe it had fallen off during the accident, or someone from the hospital stole it, but a few weeks later I was positive that I saw my Aunt wearing it. I called her on it and never saw it again, but I was positive that it was the same locket"

"Well I will get some people to look into it"

"You don't have to do that!"

"I know I don't _have _to, but I _want_ to"

"Thankyou Josef"

"For what?"

"Everything!" I leaned towards him a little, I was only going to give him a kiss on the cheek, but at the last second, he turned.

The kiss was soft and gentle, anything but passionate. I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes for what felt like hours, but in truth was only seconds. He pulled me closer and devoured me in the most passionate kiss I had ever felt. His cool tongue gently swept over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I quickly granted. He pulled me closer to him, so that I was now sitting on his lap. His hands thrust deep into my dark hair that had been in a ponytail, but was now cascading down my back. God his tongue felt so good against mine. Josef had centuries to perfect his kiss and boy did he perfect it! Even though I desperately did not want to, I had to break away. My need for air was becoming more and more increasing. I pushed Josef back and took one of the biggest breaths of my entire life. It was like I had been stuck at the bottom of the ocean and had just broken through the surface.

"What?" Josef asked looking a little affronted

"Air!"

My heart was going a mile a minute. I had no idea if it was from the lack of oxygen or the fact that I finally kissed Josef. All I knew was that it was the best feeling of my life. Josef gently ran his hand down my back as I tried to catch my breath. I don't know if I passed out, or just fell asleep from the comfort of Josef's touch, but next thing I knew it was morning and I was back in my own bed!

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror; my lips were still a little swollen and slightly bruised.

"Oh yeah, definitely the best kiss of my entire life!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Characters such as Anya, Kate, Lisa and Louisa do belong to me!**

**Thankyou for all your reviews**

* * *

Today was my birthday and I had the biggest buzz. Kate and Lisa had taken me out for a day of pampering. We had been shopping and they had bought me a whole new outfit for the party tonight, including shoes and some very sexy lingerie. We had been and had massages and facials and were all now sitting getting manicures and pedicures.

"So Anya, what happened to you the other day? We didn't see you at dinner and then I see Josef carrying you to your room at 1 o'clock in the morning"

"Just had some news that I didn't take very well"

"I thought that you may have been stung by a bee or something"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well your lips looked all swollen!"

A small smirk played across my lips

"Oh my god, you didn't?...You did! That is so cool"

"What? What did they do?" Lisa asked

"Josef and Anya kissed"

"They did? You did? Oh my god, how was it?"

"It was the most amazing kiss of my entire life. Everything about it was perfect, well almost perfect"

"What do you mean almost perfect?"

"Well unfortunately we were kissing for so long that I had to stop for air and I don't know if I passed out because of lack of oxygen or because Josef was rubbing my back and it lulled me into sleep"

"That's not a bad thing sweets" Kate said looking over at me "You should have seen the way that he was with you when he carried you to your room. He was so caring and you looked so sweet. You had curled up against him and was clutching onto his shirt. I don't think he was worried that you fell asleep"

"I know, it's just that we have almost kissed a few times lately and then when we do, I fall asleep. It's like I was saying that he was boring or something, plus I haven't seen him in a few days"

"It's not like you fell asleep while you were kissing and you said it yourself that you just had some news that you didn't take very well. Anyway, you know Josef, he is probably so involved with something that he's hardly come out of his office. You know how he can disappear for a couple of days and then just pop up out of nowhere. You will definitely see him today, there is no way that he would miss your birthday"

"I know. I guess you're right!"

"Of course I am. Now cheer up this is a happy day"

**oOo**

As we walked in the front door laughing and chatting, we were stopped by Josef who had just come down the stairs.

"Hello ladies, don't you look ravishing this afternoon, and Anya Happy Birthday" He came over and kissed me on the lips, lingering a little longer than expected, then he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Thankyou Josef" a blush quickly rising on my cheeks, making him smirk.

"Now would you ladies mind if I steal Anya away for a moment, she has a few gifts to open"

"Of course not" they both said. I turned around to Kate as she took my shopping bags, only for her to give me an _'I told you so!'_ look.

When Kate and Lisa had left, I looked at Josef "I have gifts?"

"Of course you have gifts! What kind of birthday would it be without gifts? Plus Mick is here and I think that he has something for you also"

"I love birthdays!" Josef just laughed.

We walked into the living room, where Mick was sitting on one of the sofas next to a petite blonde, who I was guessing was Beth.

"Hey Anya, Happy Birthday"

"Hi Mick, thankyou" He stood and gave me a brotherly hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Anya, this Beth. Beth this is Anya"

I went over and shook her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I watch your reports on Buzz Wire, you're very good"

"Thankyou. It's nice to meet you too and Happy Birthday"

"Thanks. I hope you're coming to my party tonight!"

"Yes, we are. Louisa even invited me to your dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind?"

"No the more the merrier. It's not like these two will be eating anything" I said pointing to Josef and Mick. Josef came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. "I'm sure I could find something to eat!" I giggled. Beth looked a little shocked and confused. Mick just laughed and shook his head.

Mick came forward with a large wrapped gift "So I suck at buying gifts and thought that I couldn't go wrong with something like this. I found it online a while ago and thankfully it got here in time"

I opened the gift and it was a beautiful painting of a beach in the moonlight. The surf rolling over. It looked so good that it almost looked like a photo.

"Mick, this is absolutely beautiful, thankyou"

"It's my pleasure. It's by an Australian artist, Scott Christensen. He does mostly day scenes, but when I saw this one I thought that it was appropriate for whom you worked for"

I stared at the painting for a while and a single tear rolled down my cheek

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"

"No Mick, these are happy tears and you definitely do not suck at buying gifts. This is one of the most beautiful things I have seen in my entire life" I smiled at him.

Josef came up behind me again and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you sure you're ok" he whispered

"Yeah, I'm positive. I just forget sometimes that there are a few people in my life who actually care about me"

"More than a few. Look at all those gifts over there. They aren't just from me you know!" I laughed and Josef smiled getting the result that he wanted.

I carefully opened all my other gifts. Karl gave me a beautiful figurine that was a bear with a cub. I laughed and Josef called him a big softie. Robert gave me some rare first edition books that were so beautiful and old. I got clothes and jewellery from the girls. Louisa gave me a photo album. She must have found all the loose pictures that I had tucked away in a box. She had gone through them and put them all in this gorgeous album, with a promise that she would fill it with even more pictures. One of the last gifts that I got to was from Ryder. When I opened it, I found my own laptop. I lifted it up to find a note underneath.

_Dear Anya_

_Happy Birthday. I took it upon myself to upgrade your laptop. You now have faster internet access, as well as more space. I have also added any programs that you may need to write your first novel as well as some more safety measures to keep prying eyes away. Everything should work faster and more efficiently. At the bottom of this box you will also find discs to back-up your work and an iTunes voucher for 500 dollars because we all need great tunes to work by._

_Happy Birthday again_

_Ryder_

"Ok these gifts are from me" Josef said. Like Robert her gave me some beautiful rare first edition books as well as a diamond and platinum tennis bracelet with matching earrings. The last gift I opened was a box full of different things. A grass skirt, a lei, a Stitch figurine and a frangipani. I looked at Josef a little confused.

"What do they all have in common?"

"Hawaii?"

"I talked to your Grandmother yesterday and we are going to see her next week"

"Oh my god, you're kidding?" Josef just smiled and shook his head "Thankyou so much" I leaned over and kissed, again only expecting to give him a light kiss, but he pulled me onto his lap and deepened the kiss considerably. This kiss was just as good, if not better than the last. I pulled away again in desperate need of air, but this time leaned my forehead against his. "This means so much to me" I whispered to him

He ran his thumb down my cheek (It was his personal touch to only me, I had noticed) "You are worth all of this and so much more"

Our moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see that not only was Beth a little shocked, but so was Mick. I blushed and buried my face in Josef's neck. I had completely forgotten that they were there. I slipped off Josef's lap and back onto the sofa next to him.

"So, um ah Beth, have you ever had one of Louisa's birthday dinners" I said trying to steer the conversation in the opposite direction

"Huh, what? No this will be my first, I hear that she is a really great cook though"

"She is. Definitely one of the best. Her cakes are to die for"

"Did you ever choose what type of cake you were having?" Josef asked

"Yes. Louisa's famous Chocolate Mud Cupcakes with White Chocolate Frosting and sprinkles"

"Aren't you a little too old for cupcakes with sprinkles?"

"Says the 400 year old that watches cartoons!"

"Plus you are never too old for cupcakes and sprinkles" Beth added

"See!" I said as I turned to Josef and poked out my tongue.

"So Anya, how do you and Josef know each other?" Beth asked

I thought that she was joking. I mean she would have to know! Why else would I be here? Did she think that I was a vampire?

"Ah, I'm actually one of Josef's Freshies. Didn't Mick tell you that?"

"I may have forgotten to mention that!"

"Mick!" I scowled at him

"What?"

"You're such a..."

"Man" Beth finished for me

"Thankyou!" I looked at her. "Would you mind giving me a hand taking these gifts to my room?"

"No sure, it would be my pleasure!"

I bent down and gave Josef a quick kiss, "Thankyou for everything"

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you later tonight?"

"You certainly will!"

**oOo**

As Beth and I were walking through the house, I felt like I had to apologise. "I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and Mick!"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. He doesn't tell me a lot of things"

"He probably didn't even realise. As you said, he is a man" I laughed as did she

"Why does Josef seem to get it right though?"

"Well Mick is what, 85 90? Josef has over 3 centuries on Mick to get it right. Also I think having as many women around as he does, then he either gets it right quickly or he avoids us like the plague. Plus none of us are in a relationship with Josef, so he doesn't have to explain anything to us"

"You're not in a relationship with Josef?"

"No, why?"

"Well that kiss!"

"We've kissed a couple of times, but other than that it's just the normal vampire/freshie relationship"

"Can I ask what it's like to be a Freshie?"

"What do you mean? Mick has fed off you hasn't he? I saw the scar on your wrist"

"Yeah, but that was dire circumstances. He's never fed off me just for food"

"What about sex?"

"Um we haven't..."

"Oh um sorry, I just assumed"

"No it's fine. I wanted to but all Mick says is that he doesn't want to hurt me, which I don't understand"

"You do know about vampire sex, don't you?"

"I just thought that it was like human sex"

"Ah come on, I think we need to sit down for this" I led her into my room "Have a seat, I will just put these things away" I put my gifts away and came and sat on my bed across from her "Ok so sex with a vampire is the same with a human, mechanically, but that's where the similarities end. Emotions that intense coming from you and them usually releases the predator within and if they can't control it then they could become feral. Not only that, but when a vampire needs to ah, cum then they have to bite whoever they are having sex with"

"See Mick never explained any of that. If he had told me, it would have been easier to understand"

"I have only known Mick for two years and from what I know of him, the only person he ever really tells anything to is Josef"

"You probably know more about him than I do!"

"Oh I doubt that! I may have known him for two years, but we have hardly had really serious in depth conversations. I know that when I am resting on the couch in the living room or Josef's office after Josef has fed, Mick either gets Josef to go somewhere else or he doesn't talk about anything important"

"So how come you don't have any scars?"

"Oh I do. I was just out with some of the girls and we cover them up because people tend to ask too many questions"

"Yeah people do ask me about my scar"

"And yours is just a baby bite"

"Baby bite?"

"Yeah, you were only bitten once"

"So you aren't covered in bites?"

"Yes and no. Look I'll show you" I take off the leather cuff that was covering my wrist. I have three bite scars on my wrist that go down in size "The big one, that's Karl. The one underneath is Josef and Robert. Then the small one is Ryder"

"It's like looking into a weird tunnel"

"Yeah I know. I've got one of both wrists and on either side of my neck"

"Is that the only places that they feed from"

"Um, usually. They are easier to get to so it is more convenient. I do have a bite on my inner thigh, but that was a special thing between Josef and me"

"So is it weird being someone's food?"

"Yes and no! It's weird when we are referred to as food, but it's not like we are kept locked away and only called upon when needed. We are free to live our lives, actually it is encouraged. We are taken care of really well and we are made to feel wanted. This is the first true family that I have had since I was nine years old and if I have to willingly feed a few vampires to get that family, then that is a price that I am willing to pay"

"I'm sorry I am asking so many questions. I never really understood before"

"That's fine, unless all of this is for a story, then everything I said is off the record"

"No, I would never do a story about any of this. Even if I did, I don't think that anyone would believe me"

"Yeah it is something that is a little hard to take in"

"What did you do when you first found out?"

"Ran!"

"You ran?" Beth laughed

"Yeah I had been taken to Josef's office in the city to be recruited and they told me everything and Josef turned in front of me. He was standing right in front of me. I looked at him, turned and ran out the door. I even went down the stairs instead of waiting for the lift"

"So if you ran, how did you end up here now?"

"I ran all the way back to my dorm at the college and sat on my bed weighing up all my options, then I went back the next night and asked for a trial run. I haven't looked back since"

"Do you ever regret anything from coming here?"

"There's nothing to regret. I'm grateful that I actually got a chance to come here. I have a really great, well paid job and I still get to go to school, which means that when the time comes and I get too old to do this, then I will have something that I can move onto"

"Wow, it sounds like the perfect job. I wonder if they had a booth at the job fairs in high school, how many girls would line up." Beth laughed

"Don't forget about the guys!"

"There are male Freshies?"

"Of course. There are only females here because there are only male vampires and they prefer to feed off women, but there are definitely male freshies. You should get Mick to bring you to one of Josef's parties. It will really introduce you to a world that you have never seen before. There is this one woman that is a friend of Josef's and she always brings a couple of Freshies with her and I swear they look like they are descendents of Greek Gods. All of us beg to be at the party if she is going to be there just so we can drool over her Freshies"

"Is she going to be here tonight"

"Oh no, tonight is just a family party"

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding"

"No of course not. I'm glad that you finally got to stick around for a while and get to know us. Are you coming to the club tonight as well?"

"Club?"

"Yeah after dinner Josef is taking all of us to a new club that is opening, we even talked Louisa into coming. You and Mick are more than welcome to come"

"Well I can't speak for Mick, but I will certainly be there. The last time I went to a club was for a story, I haven't been out and just had fun in a while"

"Tonight should definitely be fun"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" the door opened to reveal Louisa "Hey Louisa, what's up?"

"Mick is leaving and wanted to know if Beth is going with him or if you are just going to stay here?"

"I think I'll go home and get changed and then come back"

"Ok then, I'll walk you out. Thanks Louisa" I said

We got up and walked back to the living room where Josef and Mick were still chatting.

"I'll see you later tonight and thankyou again Mick for the beautiful painting"

"It was my pleasure Anya. Happy Birthday"

We watched as both he and Beth walked out the front door. I was just about to go back to my room when Josef grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down onto his lap. I moved around so I was straddling him and could look deep into his eyes.

"I thought that I wasn't seeing you again until later tonight?" I smiled

"Plans change"

"Thankyou!"

"What for?"

"Everything, but especially for taking me to see my grandmother"

"You've missed her, haven't you?"

"She was like the last real connection to my happy life and when they told me that she was gone as well it was like I lost everything. I was just lucky to not have lost myself as well"

We sat there for a while looking deep into each others eyes, his thumb slowly caressing my cheek.

"Josef"

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me!"

He pulled my lips against his. This kiss was so much softer and tender than his other kisses. It was exactly what I needed at the time. I just needed to feel him. I just needed to know that he was there. I broke the kiss again, but began to trail kisses down his neck. Occasionally nipping, and licking here and there. His hands were moving slowly up my back, under my shirt. He was just about to move his hands to caress my breast when someone cleared there throat behind us. I stopped and whispered in Josef's ear.

"Why are we always interrupted just as it gets to a really good part?"

He just laughed and looked over my shoulder "Yes Robert, what can I do for you?"

"You have that call from Japan waiting on line three"

"Thankyou, I will be there in a moment"

Robert must have gone because Josef pulled me forward a little so he could look at me while he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I really have to take this call!"

"That's fine"

"I will definitely see you after your dinner though and later tonight there is something else that I want to give you" He lifted me off of his lap and sat me on the couch next to him, then got up and went to his office. As soon as he turned the corner I laid down on the couch with a big cheesy smile. Next thing I knew Josef was standing above me and kissing me again quickly. "Just needed that one more time" and he was gone again.

I giggled. God, I felt like a little school girl, but boy did I like the feeling!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Moonlight**

**A/N Just wanted to let everyone know that in this story Sara never existed**

* * *

The dinner that night was excellent, Louisa really outdid herself. I am pretty sure that Beth had a good time. I think that she was a little apprehensive at first. I was probably the first Freshie that she actually had a conversation with and now she had been thrown into a room full of us. I am not sure what she was expecting!

At about half past nine we all gathered by the front door to go to the club. My outfit that night was courtesy of Kate and Lisa. They had bought me boot-cut leather pants, with a little butterfly embroided on the hip. A leather halter top that showed off my stomach and the tattoo on my lower back. (The day that I turned 18 I went and got a purple frangipani tattooed onto my lower back in memory of my parents and happier times.) I had put a couple of hot pink streaks through my hair that I had up in a high ponytail. I had on white gold jewellery as well as my leather cuffs. I felt a bit like a dominatrix but still felt great.

Robert came in an announced that the car was here. When we went outside there was a huge stretch Hummer, which Josef either hired or bought for tonight because there were so many of us. I was second-to-last to get in, with Josef getting in behind me, putting his arm around me when he sat next to me.

"Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yes thankyou, it was delicious. Did you have something to eat?"

"Yeah, I got something from the fridge. I didn't want anyone to be out of commission tonight so that everyone could come to your party"

"Thankyou" I said as I looked into his eyes

"Anything for you!" He ran his thumb down my cheek. I closed my eyes as I savoured the feeling of his soft, cool thumb moving against my warm skin.

"So Anya is anyone else coming tonight?" Lisa asked

"Hmm. What? Oh sorry, yeah a couple of people from school are going to be there, Josef had them put on the guest list"

"What about your family?" one of the other girls asked

"Other than you guys, I don't really have any other family and those that I do, I don't really want to see!"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's fine" I said giving her a fake smile. Everyone else went back to their own conversations and left Josef and I to ourselves.

"Hey none of that" he said lifting my chin so I could look into his eyes

"None of what?"

"No fake smiles. Tonight is only going to be happy and fun"

"You read me too well"

"Of course I do. It took me long enough though. You are definitely an enigma my dear"

"I do try" I said with a smile

**oOo**

**Beth and Mick were sitting at the other end of the limousine watching the interaction between Josef and Anya.**

**"Have they always been like this?"**

**"I have known Josef to be close to his girls, he has to be to feed from them so regularly, but things with Anya are definitely different"**

**"The kiss?"**

**"Yeah that, but there are also other things. She gets away with a lot of things that other girls could never have gotten away with. It's nothing huge, but the way that she talks with him, the way that she acts around him; it has never usually been tolerated. He seems more open with her as well. I mean look at them now, I don't think that I have ever seen Josef so relaxed or content"**

**They looked over at Josef and Anya. They were both talking and laughing.**

**"In all the time that I have known Josef, I have never known him to smile and laugh like that"**

**Kate and Louisa were sitting by them and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.**

**"You know I talked to my Grandmother and mother about Anya and they said that it was definitely something new for Josef to act that way" Kate said.**

**"Your mother and Grandmother know Josef?" Beth asked looking confused.**

**"Yeah both of them were Freshies in their time, as was my Aunt and my younger sister will probably be one as well after she turns 18. The women in my family have always been Josef's Freshies, going back a few generations"**

**"Wow, I didn't know that happened"**

**"I'm not the only one; Michelle over there is third generation. Most of the other girls are new blood but if Josef finds something that he likes then he usually sticks with the family, if possible. It looks like he will probably go with Anya's family if she has girls"**

**"If he lets her get that far" Louisa added**

**Kate, Mick and Beth looked over at her surprised. "Oh like you haven't been thinking it as well. None of us have ever seen Josef this way with any of his girls. Those two have had some kind of connection since the very first day that they met. As you said Mick, she gets away with so much more than the other girls, but Josef also includes her in many things. When was the last time that he let one of the girls in the room, when he was letting another go?"**

**"You really think that he'll turn her?"**

**"He won't ever do it if she doesn't want it, but if she does then he would turn her in a heartbeat"**

**"Pun intended?"**

**"Very much so!" Louisa smiled**

**oOo**

"You know that they are talking about us!"

"Of course they are. They seem to forget that I am a vampire and even with everyone talking, I can still hear them. Though how Mick forgets is beyond me!"

"It's not like they are being very subtle. Even I can hear them and they are looking at us like we are animals at the zoo"

"You can hear them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They are talking about us yes, but they are still speaking fairly low"

"I've always had fairly good hearing"

"That is way beyond fairly good. Can you hear them clearly?"

"Yeah, clear enough"

"Huh"

"_Huh_ That's all I get _Huh_!"

"I could give you a lot more, but I think that you would prefer if we would do something like that in private"

"You are so dirty" he just wiggled his eyebrows. I shoved him a little and laughed "go away"

As we were talking we pulled up to the club. I loved it when we went to a club with Josef. As soon as we pulled up to the front door, we walked straight in, not that we ever had to wait when we weren't with Josef though. The people in the line always groan and complain it's kind of funny.

Everyone piled out of the limo leaving Josef and until last. He stepped out and then put his hand out for me to step out. I felt like an A-list star stepping out onto the red carpet. There were a couple of flashes going off. It was a brand new club opening and already the hype about it was huge. We would probably be in a couple of the Lifestyle pages. Josef was a prominent business man with both vampires and humans, so having a photo of him entering the club was a big deal.

As soon as we walked into the club, we had about three or four people descend upon us offering their services as hosts for the night, before they were shooed away by the owner himself. We were shown to their most prestigious VIP room that they had. It was pretty impressive to say the least. It had its on private bar, chairs, couches. Everything you would expect from a VIP room.

We were all sitting around comfortably, drinking and talking and then Kate gave me the nod and all of us girls stood up.

"Where are you going?" Josef asked as I bent down to give him a quick kiss

"Time for us to dance! Beth are you coming?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Louisa"

"Sorry girls, but dancing days ended when disco died. You go live up to your name and be a Dancing Queen" I just smiled at her.

As we were walking down the stairs to the dance floor, Beth had a confused look on her face.

"What's up Beth?"

"What did Louisa mean by live up to your name?"

"Oh, my full name is Anyetta, you know like the blonde from ABBA just spelled differently"

"Oh and ABBA sang Dancing Queen"

"Yep. Now come on, time to forget everything and only think about the beat"

I loved dancing. The entire world just slips away as you bump and grind to the beat. You don't even have to dance with anyone if you don't want to, just move your way into the crowd and move to the music. If the right song comes on do some kind of routine that you know and love, but for the most part just move.

After a couple of songs, I ran into the people that I had invited from school.

"Guys, you made it!"

"Anya, Happy Birthday. Of course we made it, this place is awesome"

"Come on; let's dance for a while and then I will take you up to the VIP room"

Just then Wall to Wall by Chris Brown came on, a favourite song amongst us Freshies. We danced to it every time we were at a club and over time had worked out a kind of routine to dance to it.

"Excuse me guys, time for me to go and do my thing!" I laughed

I moved to the middle of the dance floor where some of the girls had already cleared a space. At first we would walk around a little like we didn't know what was going on, but then the beat would hit and we were into it. We moved like a well oiled machine. The more we danced the more people moved back to give us room. By the time the song was over it seemed that the whole club had stopped to watch us dance. Even the guys and Louisa had come out of the VIP room to watch us. None of us had really noticed we were so focused on what we were doing.

When we looked up Josef was standing on the balcony of the VIP room, clapping and even giving us a few wolf whistles. I whispered something to all the girls, and then we turned back towards Josef. All at the same time, each one of us blew him a kiss and winked. He just laughed and we went back to dancing for a while.

Who knows how long we were actually on the dance floor. It had to be a couple of hours. All I knew is that after one song I was dying of thirst and my feet were killing me. I rounded up my friends from school and took them up to the VIP room.

They were like kids in a candy store. All of them looking around like they had just entered a palace. By now I was pretty use to places like these.

Josef was of course sitting on a couch at the centre of attention. He was speaking to Mick and Robert. Most of the other girls had come back upstairs and everyone was sitting around chatting having a really great time.

"Hey everyone, these are my friends from school. This is Emma, Jack, Phillip and Susanne" I said as I pointed to each of them.

For everyone that could read between the lines, it meant that these are my friends from school so don't talk about anything vampire related and no feeding until they leave or we get home.

"Guys, this is everyone. Drinks are on the house, go and have fun" I smiled then went and sat by Josef.

"So are you having fun my love?" Josef asked

"Definitely, thankyou. This place is great and the DJ is awesome"

"So added to your list of haunts?"

"It is for me!"

"And me" Kate said as she sat across from us "This place is great"

"Well I am glad you ladies are enjoying yourselves"

"So when are you boys going to dance"

"That is not dancing, that is sex with your clothes on!"

Kate and I laughed "You sound like my Grandpa" Kate said.

"When was the last time that you actually did dance?" I asked them

"Sometime in the 50's" Mick answered "You know the Bop, the Hand Jive

Josef, Kate and I laughed. "What?"

"We just can't imagine you doing the Bop or the Hand Jive"

"Ok smartass, when was the last time that you danced? Did they even have recorded music or was there someone sitting in a corner playing a pianola?"

"Oh you're funny. I'll have you know that I use to go to Studio 54!"

"And you say how we dance is like sex with our clothes on. At least we actually have clothes on. We have all heard the rumours and seen the movie, that someone told me was fairly accurate" I said giving Josef a pointed look.

"Fine the dancing was just as bad then, if not worse than it is now, but that does not mean that I am actually going to dance. I am quite happy watching you ladies shake your lovely asses"

"I think that I have had enough of shaking my ass tonight"

"I should think so, you lot were out there for long enough"

"What time is it?"

"A little after 3 am"

"Wow, no wonder my feet are sore. Time sure does fly when you're having fun"

I sat talking to Josef, Kate and Mick for a while, before someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Jack. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah this is great Anya, thanks for inviting me. I was wondering if I could talk to you privately for a minute?"

"Sure" I looked over at the others and gave them a puzzled look. I got up and followed Jack over to a quiet corner by the bar

"I just wanted to say thanks again for inviting me tonight"

"Well, it's really no problem" I was really confused and it didn't help that I was also a little drunk and starting to get tired.

"I also wanted to say that I feel the same way!"

"The same way about what?"

"The same way about you, about us! We have been flirting for weeks, you invited me tonight and then you blew me that kiss and winked earlier tonight"

"Oh my god Jack, I'm sorry but I think that you are confused"

"No, I don't think that I am!" he leaned in like he was going to kiss me

"Jack, don't. Stop! I am sorry if I flirted with you, I didn't even realise I was doing it because that definitely was not my intentions. I invited you tonight because you are a good _friend_"

"What about blowing me that kiss earlier as well as the way you danced before that. You were putting on a show for someone"

"My friends and I always dance like that to that song and as for the kiss it was for Josef. He was standing up here on the balcony, watching us"

"So you're just a tease?"

"Excuse me?" I looked over a Josef and his eyes flashed the icy vampire blue. I also noticed that Karl was inching his way closer. If Jack made one wrong move this could get very ugly, very quickly. I had to get him to leave. Not only didn't I want this to get bad, but he had instantly turned into an asshole!

"You have been leading me on for weeks, months even and now you're saying there is nothing there. I know we have something Anya"

"I'm sorry Jack but whatever is there is one-sided. I do not have those feelings for you and if you thought that I was leading you on, then I am sorry it was not my intention. I think it would be best if you left"

I went to step around him and go back to Josef. When I was about a step away from him he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back. _Wrong move Jack_, I thought. Within the blink of an eye Karl had Jack by the throat and Josef was moving me behind him. I had to stop this. With one squeeze I am sure that Karl could kill him.

"Papa Bear let him go" Karl let him go and Jack gasped for air "Jack just leave please". He stupidly went to say something but Karl just growled at him, so he left.

Josef turned around, leaned his forehead against mine and ran his thumb down my cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. He was just confused and a little drunk. Can we please go home?"

"Of course!"

We rounded up all those that were ready to leave and got back in the limo. I sat next to Josef with my legs over his and my head on his shoulder as I played with the corner of his jacket. He had one arm across my legs and one around me caressing my cheek with his thumb while he looked out the window and watched the world go by. I felt so small in his arms, but I also felt so safe!

**oOo**

**Beth and Mick sat at one end of the limo watching the couple at the other end**

**"What are you thinking about?" Beth asked**

**"Just what Louisa said earlier tonight? I think she may be right!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, look at them" Just then Anya snuggled closer to Josef and he tightened his hold on her "I have never seen Josef react as quickly as he did tonight. He watched her throughout her entire conversation with that guy and even growled when he got too close" Mick looked directly at Beth "I think that he is in love with her!" Both looked back at Josef and Anya. Josef turned towards them and just smiled then went back to looking out of the window**

**"Wow!"**

**oOo**

By the time that we made it home it was almost 5am and the sun was peeking over the horizon. I had heard the conversation between Mick and Beth and it made me wonder. Was Josef in love with me? Was I in love with Josef? Yes we had an unusual relationship, but did that equate to love? I had never really been in love before. I had a couple of boyfriends, but they were never love. I don't think I could even tell you what love was.

As we walked inside Josef pulled me aside "Anya could you come upstairs for a minute, I have another gift that I want to give you"

"Of course Josef"

He turned back to Mick and Beth "The guest room is all made up if you want to stay. Save having to drive home"

Mick looked at Beth "I am pretty tired, but I didn't bring any clothes"

"There are clothes in the drawers and wardrobe in different sizes, keep what you want"

"Thankyou Josef"

"No problem. The bed should be made and Mick you know where the freezer is"

"Yeah, thanks Josef"

He took my hand in his and led me upstairs and to his bedroom. I got a memory flash of the last time I was in here. I smiled a little. It really wasn't that bad of a memory. It was only when I woke-up that I freaked out.

He went and picked up a small box and handed it to me. "I tried to find the real one, but I couldn't in such a small amount of time, so I had this one made. I hope that it will do until I can get you the real one"

I opened the box carefully and inside was an exact replica of my mother's locket. Immediately tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Open it" Inside was a photo of my parents holding me when I was a baby. My tears became heavier.

"Josef this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. Could you help me put it on?"

He carefully slipped it around my neck, kissing it when the clasped it properly, then began kissing the rest of my neck.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips "Thankyou, it is so beautiful"

"You're beautiful. Stay with me. I'll have to go into the freezer for a while, but sleep in my bed with me"

I stood back from him, took my hair out of the ponytail, and then began to take off my top

"No Anya I didn't mean...We don't have to..."

"I know Josef. I just want to feel your skin against mine. I just want you to hold me"

We stripped off all our clothes and climbed into the bed. We held each other so close, his cool body against my warm one. We looked deep into each others eyes, saying so much, without even having to speak a word. His fingers slowly caressing my hair and down my body.

With one touch he gave me everything I ever wanted and never knew I needed. I don't know if Mick was right about Josef being in love with me, but at this moment and with each touch, I knew that I was falling in love with him!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Moonlight**

I awoke the next day from one of the best night's sleep I had ever had. I could feel Josef's cool body pressed against my back, his arm tightly around my waist. I shifted a little to try and turn over but Josef's arm tightened around my waist.

"And where do you think that you are going?"

"Nowhere actually. I was just trying to turn over to face you"

"Oh, well that you can do"

"Thankyou all great and powerful one" I laughed

"Now that is a name that I could get used to"

"I'm sure you could" I said as I finally got to turn to face him "Did you get any freezer time?"

"Plenty actually. I waited until you were in a deep sleep and then I slipped out of bed and went into the freezer. I got back in about an hour ago"

"What time is it?"

"About 4 in the afternoon. I'm guessing you slept well!"

"Extremely; this bed is heaven"

"Only the best!"

We lay there watching each other. Again speaking volumes without even saying a word.

"Thankyou for last night"

"Which part?"

"All of it"

"Anya I have told you so many times that you are worth all of this and so much more"

"You're the only one that ever has!"

I scooted closer and kissed him. It was a slow and passionate kiss. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt without me having to say a word. Our hands caressed each other so carefully, trying desperately to imprint each others bodies deep into our memories.

I moved us so that he was now lying between my legs.

"Anya?"

"I'm sure Josef. I want this!"

Both of us were moving so slowly, so carefully. This was not sex! We were definitely making love. Our eyes never left each others. I could see the colour flickering in his eyes, the vampire blue would come out for a split second, but then Josef would pull himself back. I knew that it had to be difficult for him, but that made me love him even more.

"Josef, let go"

"But"

"I want all of you Josef!"

His eyes changed to that brilliant blue and his fangs descended. He moved a little faster and a little harder but we were still definitely making love. I felt his thrall pull me a little; he was close and was going to have to bite me soon. I didn't mind or care, in fact I was looking forward to it. There are no words to describe the pleasure that was coursing through my body. I thought that the orgasm that I had when Josef fed from my thigh was going to be the best of my life, but already this was a million times better.

I was trembling and there seemed to be fireworks going off everywhere. It was coming and it was coming hard and fast. Josef lowered his head and I thought that he was going to bite my neck, but he moved lower. He bit my left breast, just above my heart. That was when everything broke through. I felt Josef spill deep inside me hitting the right spot. I heard a distant scream. There were flashes of light everywhere. My toes curled and my legs came up further. My whole body buzzed and tingled. It was like I could feel everything all at once. I had never felt more alive!

Josef stayed above me, just watching me until I settled down. I felt so safe with him. Like there was no other place that I would rather be or could ever be!

"Are you ok?"

"I am way better than ok! That was...More than words could ever describe"

He moved and lay down next to me. I turned over so that I could look into his eyes again. I didn't want to break this contact that I had with him.

"Anya, on our way home earlier I know that you heard Mick and Beth talking"

"Yeah I did, but that's not why I did this. Why I wanted to do this!"

"No that's not what I am saying. What I am saying is that I think they were right. I think that I love you"

The biggest smile broke out onto my face "I think I love you too!"

After a little while I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"How is it that whenever I am with you lately I feel like a lovesick teenager?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You make me feel exactly the same. I don't think that I even felt like this when I was a teenager"

"You can actually remember back that far?" I said cheekily

"Oooh you little!" He began tickling me. Not only wasn't it fair because he was so fast, but also because we were now naked and I didn't have any clothes to protect me from his hands.

"Josef...Stop please...It tickles"

"Say I'm not old!"

"No"

"Say it"

"Never"

"Anya, say I am not old"

"I am not old!" I poked out my tongue at him

"Anya!"

"Fine...You are not old!"

I got up and put on a robe that was on the end of the bed and inched my way to the door, trying to be seductive so Josef would be none the wiser.

"You are not old...but you are ancient"

I flashed him a brilliant smile and then ran. Even with having to put on some kind of pants, he was hot on my tail. Just like he did the last time that he chased, he was holding back. He could have caught me in a second but I think that both of us liked the chase. I either slowed down or he sped up, either way he caught me against a wall. I was breathing so heavily my chest was rubbing against his.

"Ancient am I?"

Mmm Hmm"

He slipped his hand into the robe and was massaging my breast "Are you sure that you want to go with ancient?"

Right now I couldn't think of anything. He moved in and kissed me. _Ok so what was my name again? _My skin was so hot and his hands were so cool, not to mention his fingers were doing some marvellous things. Not only had they began to slip lower, but he was also undoing my robe as his hand slipped down. Once again we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, rather loudly. I swear sometimes there are way too many people in this house. I quickly pulled my robe together and did it up. I looked over to see that we had been caught by Robert, yet again.

"You know maybe we should renovate the house to look like was of those older English homes that have doors on every room. That way I could knock before I go in anywhere"

"Is there anything the matter Robert?"

"Other than me going blind, no everything is fine. I was just going to the kitchen"

"Well I think we will see you later!" Josef took my hand and led me back to the bedroom. I just gave Robert a small smile as I passed him. How many times was he going to catch us? No wonder Josef and I felt like love sick teenagers, we kept getting caught everywhere. At least with Robert, he kind of laughs and gets a little embarrassed. If it were Karl, he has that parental scowl so down pat that we would be scared to see each other ever again.

We went back up to the bedroom. Josef shut and locked the door and then pushed me up against it.

"Now where were we?"

"You were trying to blame me for you being ancient" I laughed

"You just love to get on my nerves don't you?"

"Of course I do. There are some _VERY_ important nerves that I especially love to get on" I said as I slipped my hand down into his pants and began to massage him.

"What were we talking about again?"

"Talking, us? No I don't think so!" I smiled and leaned in to kiss him

**oOo**

I didn't leave Josef's room again until about 10 o'clock the next morning. We spent our time making love, sleeping, talking or just being with one another. It was like we couldn't stand to be away from each other. I would wake-up during the night and we had drifted apart as we slept. I would quickly scramble over the bed and back into his arms. He would pull me close and hold me so tightly.

I didn't even want to leave now, but Josef had to go into the freezer and I needed to shower (alone) and get a change of clothes. Even though I am positive that Josef wouldn't mind; I couldn't live in his robe forever!

I was just about to close the door to my bedroom when Kate and Lisa came barging in.

"Ok little missy, where have you been?" Kate asked

"What do you mean?"

"The last time any of us saw you, was when we came home from the club that was almost two days ago!"

"I've been around"

"Isn't that Josef's robe?" Lisa said out of nowhere.

Kate stood back and took all of me in. My hair was mussed up, I was wearing Josef's robe. I had used Josef's bathroom to wash my face and clean my teeth as well of us having a little fun in the shower, so I was clean but my whole look just screamed sex!

"If you'll excuse me girls, I think I need to have a shower"

"Oh no you don't. We want details and we want them now!"

Kate and Lisa pushed past me and sat on my bed

"You really want all the dirty details?"

"Oooh so they are dirty?" Lisa asked with a smile

"Look guys something has happened between Josef and I and I don't really want to go into the details of it all. All that I will say is that it was more than I ever expected!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?"

"You're in love with him!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Anya don't do this. You are just going to get hurt!"

"Kate you don't know anything about this. You don't know anything that goes on between Josef and me"

"How can you be so stupid about this?"

"Why are you being such a bitch about this? It wasn't that long ago that you were encouraging this and now you're telling me that I am being stupid!"

"I thought that this was just a bit of fun between both of you! I didn't know that you were going to fall in love with him. Do you really think that he could love you back? In all my families time with him he has never marked any woman out of love!"

"Just because you are a legacy doesn't mean that you know everything about him! Anyway how would you know which marks are out of love and which aren't?"

"If a vampire marks you out of love, they bite you above your heart and I know that you don't have a mark there!"

"Oh you mean that I don't have a mark like this one?!" I pulled the robe open a little and showed her the mark on my left breast, just above my heart.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Where the fuck do you think that I got it?!"

"This is ridiculous, you're just going to get hurt and I for one am definitely not going to be there to pick up the pieces when all of this comes crashing down around your ass!" With that she got up and stormed out.

I looked over to Lisa who hadn't said anything since Kate and I started fighting "I'm happy for you Anya; I knew that it was only a matter of time before you two figured it all out. Just be careful"

"Thankyou!"

**oOo**

Like any other time that life was getting to me or when I just wanted to disappear I went to the screening room.

I didn't understand what was wrong with Kate. She seemed so happy for me before and was encouraging me to go further, but now that it actually happened she was angry and/or upset with me. I didn't ask to fall in love with Josef and I certainly didn't plan it. I definitely never expected Josef to be in love with me either. Was she jealous? She never seemed jealous before, why would she be now?

I was off in my own little world, paying absolutely no attention to whatever movie I had on at the time, when Josef came in and sat next to me.

"Hey, I was looking for you"

"Hi. What time is it?"

"About 6pm"

"Huh!" I said with a shrug.

"Anya look at me" I looked at him but was still in a daze "What's the matter?"

"I had a fight with Kate"

"What about?"

"Us! She kept telling me that I was stupid for falling in love with you. That you would never love me back and said that in all her families' time here that no one has ever received a love bite from you. She explained what a love bite was and when I showed her mine she said that it was ridiculous and wouldn't help me pick up the pieces when it all fell apart. She just kept saying over and over again that I was going to get hurt" By this time I was crying. I had never really had a fight with Kate before and this one was a doozy.

Josef put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Come on, it's going to be ok. There is no way that I am ever going to hurt you. I am over 400 years old and in all that time I have only ever fallen in love with one woman"

"She was just being so cruel and the part that I really don't understand is that she was encouraging me earlier to go for you. Why the 180?"

"Do you want me to let her go?"

"What? No, that's not why I told you. I just want to understand where she is coming from. I just need to talk to her again, but I also need to give it some time"

"How about we take off for Hawaii early? It will give you both the time away from each other and the time to think"

"What about your work?"

"Honey, I'm the boss! Robert can look after everything for a while and if there is a problem then he can just call me!"

"Are any of the other girls coming?"

"No, the hotel we are staying at is vamp friendly so they have it all covered. It will just be you and me!"

"You're too good to me"

"I love you. This is what I am supposed to do!"

"I love you too"

We sat on the couch together, Josef playing with my hair and me absent mindedly drawing patterns on his leg with my finger. I don't know how long that we actually sat there but it was everything that I needed. After a while, I let out a big yawn.

"You tired?"

"Yeah"

"Come on, I want you back in my bed"

We went upstairs to Josef's bedroom and just like the night of my birthday we stripped off all our clothes and got into bed together. This time he was lying behind me and pulled me tightly against his chest. His arms holding me and never letting me go.

I didn't think anymore, I knew! I was in love with Josef!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight**

**A/N: Thankyou for all reviews!**

* * *

We spent a week in Hawaii, with a promise to my Grandmother to return as much as I possibly could. It was one of the best weeks of my entire life. During the day while Josef was in the freezer, I spent all my time with my Grandmother. We talked, laughed and cried. There was a lot of crying. We talked about my life and what my Aunt had told her about me. It seems that my Aunt had written to my Grandmother and said that I had preferred to stay with them so I would be closer to my friends from my previous school. I never had many friends and those that I did, I wouldn't have been too hurt about losing. It's not like I kept in contact with any of them now!

I learned that my Grandmother had sent me many cards and letters that either my Aunt destroyed or was keeping somewhere. Also that my Grandmother had actually been to North Carolina to see me a couple of times, but was always turned away with false excuses. I was glad to hear that one thing my Aunt didn't get her hands on were my parents ashes. They had been sent to my Grandmother, where she had held a ceremony and released them from bluff where they first kissed.

She told me stories of the summer my parents first met. It seems that they met on my mothers first day here and it was pretty much love at first sight. My mother had stayed in Hawaii for eight weeks and almost every minute of those eight weeks were spent with my father. My father introduced my mother to his parents on their second date which was serious enough as it is, but my Grandmother said that she was the first and last girl that my father had ever brought home, so they knew it was serious. It seems that my Grandfather even gave my father a small amount of money the very next day so that he could buy my mother a substantial engagement ring. My father laughed it off, saying that it was ridiculously early to be thinking about things like that, but a few weeks later he was thanking my Grandfather profusely!

I don't remember much of my Grandfather, he died when I was three years old (and yes he did die!). Most of what I know of him is pieced together from stories my father told me and a few old photographs. My Grandmother told me that my Grandfather knew that he didn't have much time left and did everything he could to fill the lives of his family and friends before he passed on. He never wanted to be forgotten! I'd say that he got his wish. Even though I was 3 when he died I do have one very fond and vivid memory of him. He was walking along this dirt path as I toddled along beside him holding his hand. He stopped and picked some frangipanis from a tree and placed them in my hair so that they looked like a crown. He bent down looked me in the eye and said _"Aolani, one day you are going to allow a man to love you. Make sure that he is a prince and treats you like the princess that you are!"_ Looks like Josef may be my prince because he certainly treats me as a princess.

Josef only came with me twice to see my Grandmother. He came with me the first time, because I was nervous as hell and he came the last time to say his goodbyes. Of course both times he was his usual charming self and my Grandmother adored him.

My nights were spent entirely with Josef. We travelled around the island, went to the beach, went out to dinner. We just looked like a normal couple away on vacation. We made love anywhere and everywhere that we could. The best having to be on a surfboard out past the breakers. Josef straddling the board, me straddling Josef somehow keeping our balance as we moved to the sound of the waves, the moon and the stars shining down on us. It was all so majestic! In all our time in Hawaii the bite on my left breast had definitely gone from being a baby bite to almost matching the size of the ones on my neck and wrists!

As we left my Grandmothers with promises to write and visit more often she handed me a note. It was from my Grandfather, something he had written before he died. I was supposed to receive it on my 16th birthday, but my Grandmother never sent it as she had a feeling that I wasn't getting everything and this was too precious to be destroyed or hidden, so she kept it in the hopes that I would find my way back some day. I waited until we were on Josef's private jet (like he would fly commercial) home before I opened it.

_My Dearest Aolani_

_If this has been given to you at the right time then I wish you a happy 16th birthday my sweet. Also if you are reading this then that means what I thought would happen has come to pass and I have moved onto another place. I am sorry that I never got to spend as much time with you as I spent with everyone else, but do not fret as we will meet again one day in this place or maybe even the next._

_Now that you are 16 you will be looking for love. You will probably not find it right away as it is difficult to find, but do trust me it is out there! When you do find it with a man or even a woman (see I'm not as old as people think I am!), it will confuse you or maybe even scare you. Do not be afraid my sweet, love is supposed to be confusing and scary; If it isn't then it isn't love! When you truly feel love for the first time it will confuse you because it is a new emotion. Yes you have loved family and probably even friends, but this is passionate love which is an entirely new emotion and that is what scares you._

_Now do not forget what I told you my sweet. You are a princess; make sure your love is a prince. Also do not forget that he has been searching for you as well. I know that your prince has not only searched the over the planet for you, but also through time._

_I love you my sweet Aolani_

_Grandad_

I sat in my seat stunned. It just had to be something that my Grandfather said, right? I mean when I was supposed to receive that letter was 2 years before I even knew Josef and another 3 years after that, that I realised I was in love with him. Did he know what was going to happen?

"Anya...Anya...**Anya!**"

"Huh, what? Sorry"

"Are you ok?" I just handed Josef the letter and let him read it. "Wow"

"Yeah"

"Was your Grandfather prophetic?"

"Sure seems that way doesn't it?"

"Why does he address you as Aolani?"

"Even though he loved my mother and didn't care that she was from the mainland, he said that only my Hawaiian names were the real ones and refused to acknowledge Anyetta as my first name. To him it just didn't even exist" I giggled.

**oOo**

I sat thinking about everything that I had talked about with my Grandmother. All the things that both of us had missed out on because we couldn't see each other. I had family on my father's side that I had never met. I missed out on weddings, births, deaths. I had missed out on a family. I looked over at Josef who was going through some papers.

"Josef"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go after my Aunt"

"Come here" He moved his chair around a little and I went and sat on his lap "Now tell me what's going on"

"I was just thinking about it and it wasn't just my life that they stole. My Grandmother missed out on me growing up and I missed out on having a proper family. They shouldn't be allowed to just get away with that. I can't take their actual lives away from them, but I can make it as difficult to survive as they made it for me"

"You know that I know some people that could actually just take their lives away"

"That would be too good for them. They deserve to suffer like they made me suffer! I have plenty of money saved. I can hire myself a really decent lawyer and screw them to the wall"

"Don't worry about the lawyer I have that covered"

"But Josef"

"No Anya. I am not having you spend your money on one lawyer when I already have a team of them on the books. It's about time that lot earned their keep. Other than that, it's possible that your work could come into question and my lawyers already know how to deal with all of that!"

"I suppose you're right"

"Of course I am! You know this is going to get ugly!"

"I have had to deal with ugly since I was 9 years old; this isn't going to be anything new"

I sat on his lap just watching him. He of course had his thumb caressing my cheek. I looked into his eyes and could see the tiniest hint of yellow in the whites. I also noticed that his face was a little paler than usual.

"You're hungry"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter"

"It does matter!" I moved the hair away from my neck "Eat!"

"I'll just get something from the fridge"

"Josef, just because we are..."

"Dating!"

"Yes, dating. Just because we are dating, doesn't mean that you can't feed from me. I was your freshie before I was your..."

"Girlfriend" He said with a sly smile

"Will you quit that! You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Just a little. Are you sure that it's ok?"

"It's more than ok!"

"Well how about we make it a little more enjoyable for both of us!"

"Mmm, how so?"

He pulled me down for a kiss with one hand while the other slipped between my legs. His hands softly moving under my skirt and between my thighs, caressing my skin with his cool fingers. Massaging my tongue with his. His thrall began to pull me and his touch seemed to be magnified. The hand that had been holding my neck moved down and flicked a couple of buttons of my shirt open and deftly moved into my bra, cupping my breast, his thumb stroking over my now very hard nipple.

His thrall pulled me deeper as his hand began to stroke me through my panties. He pulled my panties to the side and gently ran a finger over the lips of my pussy, making me shiver. He flicked my clit a little teasing it. God how he loved to tease. His tongue was doing the most marvellous things with mine. His thrall pulled me deeper once again as his fingers plunged deep into my pussy. I moaned and arched my back, wanting his fingers to go deeper still. They moved in and out of me slowly at first, but then sped up. His fingers were going so fast that he had to have been using his vampire abilities. He began to kiss down my jaw moving to the right spot on my neck. His fingers felt like heaven as the pistoned in and out of me and his cool lips on my hot skin. I was in a sensation overload. His fingers moved harder and faster and I knew that I was going to explode any second. Just as I was about to reach the top of my orgasm, Josef bit into my neck. That was it, I was done for. The feeling of my blood flowing into Josef's mouth and his fingers continuing to piston in and out of my hot pussy, just sent me over the edge. I moaned, screamed out and came hard all over his fingers.

Just as I was coming down from my amazing high, Josef was licking the wound closed on my neck. He slipped his fingers out of me and I moaned at the loss of contact. He licked his fingers and moaned, then picked me up and moved me to one of the couches in the plane. He went to the other end of the plane and when he came back he was carrying a glass of orange juice, some chocolate and a warm wash cloth.

He gave me the juice and chocolate then got down on his knees and front of me. I watched him as he pulled me forward a little. He put both his hands up my skirt and pulled my panties off and put them in his pocket, What is it with men keeping girls panties? He spread my legs a little, then ran the warm cloth up my inner thigh. He cleaned up all over my pussy and my thighs with the warm cloth. It felt so good. Not only the cloth but that Josef was being to caring and gentle. He looked so concentrated on what he was doing, though I am sure that he didn't mind the view. When he was finished he got up and took the cloth and the glass back to wherever he got him from.

He came back and moved me again so that my head was lying in his lap and gently stroked my hair.

"You feeling alright? I didn't take too much?"

"I am feeling absolutely delicious. That was amazing!"

"I aim to please!"

"You pleased. You pleased a lot! How about you, are you feeling any better?"

"Much, thankyou. Your blood always gives me a great buzz"

"I aim to please"

"Now that sounds familiar!" We both laughed

I turned over so that I was lying on my back and able to look up at him. His colour was much better and the whites of his eyes were actually white.

"This was a great week Josef, thankyou"

"It was my pleasure. I liked your grandmother, she is a lovely lady and quite beautiful"

"You going to chase after my grandmother, huh? She did like you and said that you were quite handsome" I said with a laugh

"Handsome huh? Well I will just have to break the news gently to her that I am a one woman man and that I have already found the love of my very long life!"

"Well if you break it to her that way, I think that she'll take it really well"

"You sure?"

"Positive. Oh and Josef?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too!"

He gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Get some sleep my love. I'll wake you when we get home"

I closed my eyes and was lulled into a deep sleep as Josef continued to stroke my hair.

**oOo**

When I woke-up I was in a soft luxurious bed. Wait a bed? When I fell asleep I was lying on the couch in the plane, using Josef's lap as a pillow. How the hell did I end up in a bed? I must be dreaming right? I let my eyes focus as I looked around the room. It was Josef's room, but it had a few different things here and there. I got out of the bed and found that I was naked. I sure as hell hoped that it was Josef that put me to bed. I put a robe on and went to see where he was and what happened.

I went to Josef's freezer, but the light that is just above the door wasn't on, which meant that he wasn't in there, so I went downstairs. Thankfully I didn't have to go far as I found Josef in his office. One of the girls, Danielle was resting on the couch with a fresh bite in her neck. That meant that Josef had just fed and I must have been out for longer than I thought.

"Hello there my sleeping beauty"

"Hi. How long have I been asleep for?"

"About 8 hours"

"I thought you were going to wake me when we landed"

"I did try my love, but you were out like a light. I tried when we landed and even when we got to the house, but you wouldn't budge"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. You looked so sweet"

"Why is it that my painting from Mick is hanging on your wall?"

"Well you see I decided that I like you so much in my bed that you are going to stay there. So while we were away I had Robert and Louisa pack up your things and move them into my room"

"Are you sure that we are ready for this? I mean we have only been dating for a little over a week"

"I know that I am ready! I love you Anya and nothing is going to change that. If you are really uncomfortable I can get you moved back..."

"No. I want this more than anything but I just wanted to know that you were sure. I know how much you like your space and now you have me living in a major part of it"

He pulled me closer to him and leaned his forehead against mine. "It was me that chose this Anya. I love that you are in my space. I love being in that bed with you and then when I get into the freezer I am surrounded by your scent. I was ecstatic every night in Hawaii, when we would climb into bed and I could hold your soft, warm body against mine. I want that every night"

"I want all of that as well"

We stayed connected like that for a few minutes before Josef glanced down. "Would you happen to be naked under that robe?"

"Maybe! Speaking of that, please tell me that you are the one that undressed me"

"Of course and I didn't even peek!" he said with his cheeky smile

"Oh I am so sure" I said sarcastically

"Ok so maybe I peeked a little, but I should tell you right now that I am looking. If that sash was a little looser then that would be perfection"

"Hmm, maybe there is something that can be done about that"

He lifted me up and sat me on the edge of his desk. He lifted up my legs and put them on his hips before leaning in and devouring me with a kiss. His hand was slipping up my thigh and was just about to reach a very important part when we were interrupted by (you guessed it) Robert!

"Bloody hell guys. I am going to start ringing a big bell before I walk anywhere in this house and come on Danielle is still in the room"

I quickly got off the desk and pulled my robe back together, tying it tightly. "Oh my god Dani, I am so sorry"

"That's ok" she laughed "I just didn't know if I should interrupt or leave or what! So right now I think I am going to leave and get a snack and then go to bed"

"Wait up Dani, I'll come with you" Josef just gave me a look "You have work to do Josef, we have been away all week. Other than that I want to go through all my stuff from Hawaii and get some writing done"

"Your laptop is in the top drawer of the bedside table"

"Thankyou Robert"

"Fine I will do some work. If it's not too late when I am finished I will come to bed for a while otherwise I will go straight to the freezer"

"Ok. I am going to be working for a while anyway"

I quickly kissed him and then walked with Dani out of the office and down to the kitchen.

**oOo**

"So you and Josef are really together?"

"Yeah we are"

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you two got together. You always had a connection. You two look great together, a little much for someone still in the room, but still great" she laughed

"Sorry about that. It has just been the two of us for the past week, so we will have to remind ourselves that there are other people around. If it makes you feel any better Robert has walked in on us about three times now!"

"Has he ever caught you...?"

"No, but if had been any later he probably would have and I am sorry to say that if he hadn't come in tonight then you would have gotten a lot more than you bargained for"

"I don't know if I should be grateful or maybe a little disappointed"

"Perv!" We both laughed and continued laughing until we walked into the kitchen.

As we walked into the kitchen I noticed Louisa and Kate sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee. Kate seemed a little surprised to see me and then pissed off. I just blew it off. I had just had a great week and there was no way I was going to let her ruin the buzz from that.

"Hi Louisa, Kate"

"Anya, Glad to see..."

Louisa was interrupted by Kate "What are you doing here?" She said with a sneer

"I live here!"

"I thought that you had left, all your stuff was packed up. Did he get sick of you already and just hasn't told you yet!"

"Oh Anya didn't leave; Josef had us move all her stuff into his bedroom"

Kate sat there like a stunned mullet. I had been hoping that during my week away she would get over whatever was bugging her. I now see that instead of doing that, she has just sat and stewed on it. If this didn't stop, then I was going to have to have it out with her, but it was neither the time nor the place. She just got up and left without saying a word to any of us. I just sighed and shook my head. Louisa and Dani looked a little confused, but I had no idea what was going on with Kate so I wasn't going to try and explain it to them.

**oOo**

A few hours later I had showered and changed into my favourite pyjamas. They were cotton pants and a tank top all with Captain Jack Sparrow over them. Not only were they covered in Johnny Depp, but they were extremely comfortable.

I was sitting in the middle of my new bed with my laptop in front of me trying to write, but having absolutely no luck and it was driving me mad.

That's how Josef found me a few hours later. Sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the flashing cursor. I hate how it flashes, like it is mocking you. Telling you that it is waiting and you can't get it to move no matter how hard you try.

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"What are you wearing?"

"They would be pyjamas!"

"I didn't know that you actually owned pyjamas"

I looked up from my computer and smiled at him "Well seeing as we enjoy certain activities in bed I haven't had any reason to wear any pyjamas"

"Does that mean we won't be enjoying those certain activities tonight?"

"No that means that I think we have traumatised Robert enough and if I wanted to go downstairs earlier then I needed to wear clothing. Other than that, these are really comfortable to work in. Not that it's helping" I said as I turned off my laptop and put it away.

"What's the matter?"

"Just a bit of writers block. Maybe I need a bit of inspiration"

"Oh yeah and what type of story would you need some inspiration for?"

"Maybe a bit of erotic fiction" I smiled

He began crawling up from the end of the bed, looking like a lion stalking its prey. He was so graceful and gorgeous. The way his shoulders rolled as he moved forward. The dark sultry look in his eyes. I began to lie down as he crawled over me until we were face to face.

"Now that is definitely something that I could give you inspiration for!"

With one kiss he cleared my mind. I forgot all about my writers block and my problems with Kate. With one kiss he made everything better!


	10. Chapter 10

I had to have things out with Kate and I had to have them out now! I was going to be starting all this crap with my family and I didn't want these hostilities with her hanging over my head as well. I went down to her room. I wanted this to be private for both of our sakes

"Knock knock"

"Come In" She sounded happy. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought "Oh it's you!" Then again, maybe not!

"Kate I was hoping that we could talk"

"I don't think that there is anything to talk about"

"Really, because I think that we have plenty to talk about"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well the fact that a few weeks ago you seemed to be really excited about where Josef and I were heading and then the minute that we are actually in a relationship you do a complete turnaround and tell me that I am being an idiot"

"You are an idiot. Like it is going to work out!"

"It already is working out. If you failed to notice I am living with him!"

"We all live with him"

"You know what I mean Kate!"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No that isn't all that I wanted. I want to work this out Kate. I want to know what your damn problem is! Are you jealous? Is it because you and your family have been here longer and you think that it should be you and not me?"

"You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Then tell me Kate what am I supposed to think, because you are acting jealous to me!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM!"

"I don't understand"

She paced in front of me for a minute seeming to have some kind of argument with herself.

"SHIT!! I am not jealous of you with Josef. I am jealous of Josef with you!"

You could have knocked me over with a feather. I sat in there in stunned silence. I had absolutely no idea that she was gay. She always seemed so interested in guys at the clubs, not once had I seen her even give a second glance to another woman.

"I...Me...You" I was flabbergasted

"You're disgusted with me!" she said to me with her head down

"What? No I would never be disgusted Kate, you have just taken me by complete surprise"

"I think I took myself by surprise"

"You mean you never...?"

"I think that I always knew, I mean I had to right? Sometimes I thought it was just because I was around so many women, but that was probably just me trying to delude myself. When I found out how far you and Josef had gone, everything hit me like a tonne of bricks"

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything. I do have to say that I am sorry. I should have never been like that, it's just that you are the one person I thought would accept me for who I am and maybe even return some feelings"

"Of course I accept you Kate, there never has to be a question about that and I do love you...but as a sister"

"I think that I always knew that which is probably why all this is so confusing and I have been lashing out at you"

"Maybe you should talk to someone"

"Like a shrink?"

"No, I was thinking about your family or other friends. I may not be the best person to give you perspective on this."

"You're probably right"

"You do know that if I ever decided to bat for the other team that you would be the first person that I call"

"I'd better be!" We both laughed

"Are we good now?"

"Yeah we are and I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for"

"I am happy for you and wanted to celebrate your happiness with you, but jealousy is such a strong emotion"

"I wish you could have been there as well, but I am glad that you are here now"

"You two are really in love aren't you?"

"I think we are"

"Where did you guys take off to the other week? I truly thought that you had left or been kicked out"

"Josef took me to Hawaii. Just before my birthday we found out some stuff about my family and one of them was that my Grandmother was actually alive, so Josef took me to see her"

"Wow! What did you find out?"

"How long have you got?"

I spent quite a bit of time that day telling Kate everything that had gone on with my family, my time with Josef and just everything in general. We worked everything out between us as much as we could, but I knew that things were still going to be a little strained from now on. I guess that it wasn't everything, but it was the best that I could hope for.

**oOo**

I was walking through the house trying to think of something to do when I passed Louisa.

"Oh Anya I was looking for you. Josef wants to see you in his office"

"Ok thankyou"

I walked up to Josef's office and went straight in. Not only was there Josef, Robert and Karl, but also a bunch of other guys in very expensive suits. They held themselves like they were very important and nothing would phase them, but if you took a closer look at them, you would see that they were all sweating bullets. I could also see that Josef, Robert and Karl had pretty smug looks on their faces which meant they could hear the other guy's heartbeats and they were probably going a mile a minute.

"Ah Anya my love, there you are! Anya this is my legal team. Legal team, this is Anyetta Kekai and you will be representing her in this upcoming case"

We all sat with the lawyers going over everything that I knew of my family, as well as all the paperwork that Mr Standish had given me. I had received my inheritance and my trust fund, but had phoned him recently and asked for any relevant paperwork. He had it all sent to the house and had even offered to represent me, but I decided to go with Josef's team. I knew that they would be ruthless and that is exactly what I wanted. I wanted them to screw my Aunt and her shitty family to the wall.

To begin with they were going to try and be civil about it and try to settle it out of court, but I knew that wasn't going to work. Plan B was to dig up every last piece of dirt on my Aunt and her family and then drag it all through the courts. Truthfully I liked plan B better, but I would try to be civil in the beginning. The only thing I really didn't like was the fact that whatever happened I was going to have to go back to North Carolina. I had vowed once before that I would never go back there, but now it looked like I had absolutely no choice.

After the lawyers left, I stayed to talk to the others.

"You three enjoyed that didn't you?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" Josef said with a very sly smile

"A bunch of big shot lawyers and they are all scared shitless of you. If they had sweat anymore, they would have turned into puddles!"

"They just know who is higher up on the food chain around here!"

"Oh and I am sure that you don't have any fun reminding them of that. I swear sometimes you lot act like a bunch of teenagers"

"You're one to talk!" Robert laughed as he walked out the door followed by Karl

I went and sat on Josef's desk in front of him

"Don't worry about him love, he's just jealous!" He smiled

I must have spaced out for a minute thinking about everything that I had just gone over with all the lawyers

"Hey what's the matter?"

"I just didn't think that I would ever have to go back there. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. Like I am going to let you go through this on your own. I am with you every step of the way"

"Any vamp friendly places in North Carolina?"

"I don't really know! Probably not, we may have to get a house for a while and have a freezer moved in. That would probably be a good idea anyway. We don't really have any idea how long we are going to be there"

I started cracking up laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Just a vampire living in Transylvania! Even if it is North Carolina it just sounds so cliché'"

"Maybe we should look for a big spooky house on a hill. Give the townsfolk something to talk about"

"Maybe they will come after us with flaming torches and pitch forks!"

"Won't be the first time"

"Really?"

"There are a lot of superstitious people out there love and I have stopped in some very small towns"

"People don't notice anymore?"

"Oh they notice, they have just become so jaded that they don't really care anymore"

"That's kind of depressing"

"Hey no thinking of that! Your life is difficult enough without thinking about the rest of the world and their problems"

"Speaking of difficult, I spoke to Kate today and we worked everything out"

"That's good. What was wrong?"

"Not my story to tell. She will tell everyone when she is ready. Things with us are probably going to be a little strained, but for the most part it's all good"

"Fair enough"

"I should let you get back to work. I've distracted you enough"

"You my love are a very welcome distraction, especially in this very tantalizing outfit"

There wasn't anything all that special about my outfit. I had worn a white flowing skirt that just reached my knees and a turquoise off the shoulder top. I also wore flat brown leather sandals that strapped up my leg and some brown leather and turquoise jewellery.

"This outfit?"

"Mmm Hmm. It makes everything so...Accessible"

He stood up between my legs and leaned over me a little

"How so?"

"Well you see this lovely top that you have on here makes your wonderfully delicious neck so very bare" he said as he gently licked down my neck causing me to shiver "And then your delicious neck travels down to your beautiful shoulders. See most people overlook the shoulders but they are one of my favourite parts of the body" he kissed, licked and caressed my shoulders.

"And why is that?"

"You see if I travel one way along these lovely shoulders then I will get to your arms" he kissed along my arm "To your wrist" he kissed my wrist and traced the tip of his tongue over the bite marks "To your hand" he kissed my hand and then turned it over and kissed my palm "Then lastly to your fingers" he gently kissed each one of my fingers. "But see there is another path that I can take from your shoulders and this happens to be my favourite"

"Oh I'm sure that it is"

"For me to show you this path though I think that we are going to have to remove this lovely top. Even though it does show your lovely shoulders, it actually gets in the way of this other path"

"We definitely can't have that now can we?"

He slipped my top off and threw it on the floor. "See now that is so much better. Now I can see this gorgeous soft skin between your shoulders and your breasts. This is also a very important part, because with just a small amount showing it can lead to some very naughty thoughts and we all love those naughty thoughts don't we?"

"Oh they definitely have their place!"

"Now if we keep following this path we reach your delicious breasts"

"Important?"

"Most definitely, but see these are covered and we can't have that. For you to truly understand my love of the shoulders and the paths that they lead to then we can't have anything in the way"

"Oh, I must truly understand!"

He flicked the clasp of my bra and it came undone. He then threw it over with shirt. "Now breasts are definitely one of the best creations ever. I personally believe that breasts are like candy"

"Candy?" I giggled

"Yes candy! You see candy comes in many different shapes, sizes, colours and tastes just like breasts. Most people like all types of candy but have one certain favourite and again the same is to be said for breasts. This is definitely one of my favourite places along this path, because you my love are definitely my favourite type of candy"

He massaged and kneaded my breasts, pinching and twisting my nipples between his fingers. Just his simple touch was making me moan. His hands felt so good. He leaned forward and sucked on my left nipple, swirling his tongue around it, while he continued to massage my right breast. He licked a path from my left nipple to my right, stopping to trace his tongue over my love bite as well as kiss it tenderly.

"Is this where the path stops?"

"Oh no, definitely not! If I keep going down then I reach your smooth abdomen with your very ticklish ribs" he tickled my ribs to prove his point "And then down to your stomach, which I think is a great place for kissing especially your cute little navel here. Next we move to the hips, now like the shoulders the hips lead to a couple of very important paths, but I think that today I will only show you the really important one"

"If that's what you feel is best"

"Yes that's definitely what's best, but yet again we have something in the way"

I lifted myself up a little and he pulled down my skirt as well as my panties and threw them onto my ever growing pile of clothes. I was already so wet for him.

He got down on his knees "See this is where this particular path ends" he said as he ghosted his thumb over my folds. He blew a cool breeze on my wet centre causing me to shiver and goose bumps erupting all over my body. His tongue flicked out and swept over my folds. He was teasing, taunting!

"Josef, please"

"Please what my love?" He gently caressed his thumb over my clit

"Oh god Josef please, I need you!"

His tongue delved deep into my hot wet folds. I moaned and arched my back up off the desk. His tongue was deep inside me, moving in ways that I never thought possible. One hand was playing with my clit while the other reached up to massage my breast.

I was in ecstasy. My body was on euphoria overload. Everything was perfect.

His tongue pushed in deeper and he rubbed my clit just that little bit harder and I was done. Me and the world around me exploded in flashes of light. Sparks were flying everywhere like someone had let off a bunch of fireworks inside Josef's office.

In a split second Josef had stripped off all his clothes and sat down in his chair. I looked up at him and he crooked his finger motioning for me to go to him. I slipped off the desk thinking that I would be able to stand, but as soon as my feet touched the floor, my legs gave way. Thankfully Josef was quick enough to catch me.

"A little weak there are we?" he said with a smug smile

"You always make me weak in the knees!"

He sat back in his chair and I gently lowered myself onto him. Both of us letting out a soft moan. He held onto my hips while I held onto the back of the chair behind his head. We moved slowly at first, looking deep into each others eyes, kissing deeply. I began to feel that telltale pull in my stomach and had to speed up. I kept looking into Josef's eyes as I moved faster and harder. I felt his thrall pull me a little and knew that he was just as close as I was. I adjusted a little letting Josef go deeper. I slammed down on him hard, feeling him hit that exact right spot. I screamed out in ecstasy, my walls clamping down tight on Josef. He moved his mouth to my chest and bit down on my love bite. I threw my head back and screamed again as I felt him erupt inside me, my walls tightening again, milking everything out of him.

I collapsed against him, breathing heavily. He was carefully running his hands up and down my back.

"Oh yeah, I definitely love the shoulders!"

I giggled and then cracked up laughing "You are crazy!"

"And you're just figuring this out? Tsk tsk my dear Anya, I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Oh I always knew. It's just that now I love you for it"

"As I love you!"

We sat there for a while just being with each other, him still deep inside me. I was thinking about this and that and then giggled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Just that we got to fully christen somewhere in this house other than the bedroom, without having Robert or anyone else walk in on us"

I swear sometimes I must be cursed, because as soon as I said that the door opened and Ryder came strolling in looking at some papers. For a vampire and a computer genius he is one of the most clueless people that I have ever met. Josef moved the seat forward so at least my ass was covered by the desk and my back was facing Ryder.

He didn't even actually look up until he got to the desk "Hey Josef I've got those...Shit sorry, I'm gone" Just as he got to the door Mick came past him. Ryder was stuttering and spluttering trying to get Mick to stop.

Thankfully Mick did notice things. He took one step into the room said "Whoa" turned and abruptly left.

I was mortified, but then got angry as I felt Josef chuckling underneath me.

"Please tell me that you are not laughing"

"I'm sorry baby, but that was funny" I glared at him "Ok so I will get one of those fancy locks that I can just push from my desk. You do have to admit, what are the odds of people walking in on us just after you said that?"

"With my luck it was probably inevitable!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to finish it there. Truthfully I had no idea where I was going to take this story and it was driving me a little crazy. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I hope you liked it**

* * *

All of that was 50 years ago now! I never made it to my 22nd birthday. Officially Anyetta Kekai died in a car crash. Her car went over the cliff and the body was never found. Of course there were witnesses to testify that she was behind the wheel.

The day that Anya died was the day that Lailani St.John was born. Half sister to Mick St.John and miraculously best friend to Anya. They were such good friends that Anya left all her worldly possessions to Lailani. Some people even thought that they were twins.

Ok ok, so you guessed it, Josef turned me! Were you really that surprised? After the court case with my family we realised that what we had was forever and there was no way that I was going to age gracefully while Josef stayed the same forever.

What happened with my family? Well they got exactly what was coming to them. All their past bank accounts were looked into and they were ripping me off royally. After selling their four very expensive cars, all their jewellery and possessions, all money was paid back to me with interest. When going through their jewellery my mother's locket was found. I now where the original while Josef had the replica melted down and made into my engagement/wedding/eternity ring. All that I left my family with was a practically empty house. Unfortunately they didn't get to keep that either. While going through all their accounts Josef's lawyers found that not only were they ripping me off, but they also weren't paying their taxes. Being the good citizens that we are, we thought that it was best that we informed the IRS of this. Their house was seized and their wages will be garnished, probably until they die!

I went and visited my Grandmother not long before Josef turned me. It was my way of saying goodbye. The whole time that I was there she was acting very strange, and then 4 days before I was supposed to leave I found her in her bed. She had gone to sleep the night before and died quietly in her sleep. They did an autopsy and found that she just stopped. It was like she had had enough and just stopped working. No disease, no illness, no poisons. She just shut herself off. I wasn't sad for her. She had known that it was coming. Like my Grandfather she had prepared everything before her death and when I found her on that morning she had a smile on her face. It was what she wanted.

Kate left the day that Anya died. She came to terms with my relationship with Josef but couldn't really handle me being a vampire and maybe one day having to feed from her. Not only that but she was reaching the age that it became unhealthy for her. She still kept in contact with Lisa and her sister (when she did become a freshie) through them I heard that she put her degree to good use and became an architect in Chicago. She met a girl named London and they settled down together. Through a sperm donor Kate gave birth to twins. A boy named Jarrod and a girl named Anya!

About a year after I became a vampire we moved to Paris. Josef was sick of the new world as he put it and wanted to go back to being a European Aristocrat. Other than that, if I was ever photographed with Josef then some people may have recognised me. I loved Paris, we still go back often. Not long after we moved their Mick and Beth joined us. Beth had finally talked Mick into turning her and because her face was so well known in the states, they had to go to Europe.

After all this time Josef and I are still together and as in love as when I was human. Robert did end up buying a cow bell and still rings it occasionally when coming into a room. We all now live on a vineyard in Tuscany in a villa, though I don't know how it can be called a villa when it is three times the size of the L.A house. I wrote a few books under a few different names over the years. Josef is still taking the business world by storm, earning millions everyday. Last we heard from Mick and Beth, they were in Russia. Beth does articles for different papers under different names and Mick has become a bit of an artist. He does beautiful wood carvings and paints. Josef just says it's something to do in his old age and that he'll get over it soon enough!

Well that was my life as a Freshie. I guess it's not typically what happens to every Freshie if any at all. Josef asked me once if I regret giving up my human life. If I regret not having children or growing old. I told him

"Josef firstly getting old is overrated. Too much crap comes with getting old and other than that, there was never a 100 percent guarantee that I would have gotten old. I could have actually died in a car accident or gotten sick. As for children, maybe a little, but then I think about the love that you and I have for each other and that's all I need"

I never regretted any decision that I ever made. They have all led me the right way. I may have given up a lot but I got so much back in return and it was all because of the simple life of a Freshie!


End file.
